A New Scout ?
by Stratagirl
Summary: hi guys ...could someone please read my story and let me know how i'm doing...the following chapters are a lot better but ch 1 is ok...a little slow...that and only half is loaded i'm gonna load the other half soon..i hope :) thankx and have a great day:)


chapter 1  
  
Ok here we go with the disclaimer thing, one i don't own neither Sailor Moon or the Ronin Warriors and two this is my first fic so sorry if its not that good, all emails are welcome. details about how to email are at the end of this chapter, yes this all is ch 1, lol, so read on and enjoy :) Sailor Moon A New Scout?  
  
  
  
*Characters* (the inner scouts) (all 17 years old) 10th grade in high school)  
  
() Sarena- Sailor Moon ()Amy- Sailor Mercury () Ray- Sailor Mars () Lita- Sailor Jupiter () Mina- Sailor Venus () Rini- Sailor Mini Moon  
  
*Outer Scouts*  
  
() Alex- Sailor Uranus () Michell- Sailor Neptune () Sally- Sailor Pluto () Houtru- Sailor Saturan  
  
() Darien- Tuxcdomask  
  
*Other Characters*  
  
() Star- Sailor Starlight () Artimis (cat) () Luna (cat) () Sereana's mom () Serenana's dad () Serenana's brother () Midnight (cat) (star, yellow, on forehead) () Andrew () Diana (cat)  
  
*The Dark Stars* (Bad Guys)  
  
* () Commet (headmaster) () Shotting Star () Dark Starlight () Shadow Star () Star Wind  
  
  
  
*The Dark Stars Powers*  
  
() Shotting Star = Star Razor Slice! - Shoots razor sharp stars out of his palms at that person. () Shadow Star = Dark Shadow Fear! - Causes that person to experence their greatest fear. He places hands together, like he's praying, then says his phrase and points his praying hands to that person. () Star Wind = Tornado Twist! - Causes that person to be taken up inside a Big tornado and twistes around harshly. Then drops that person from very high in the air./ Places his right hand palms facing down, moves them in a circle motion then raises his hand, with his palm facing that person, then pushes his hand forward , and says his pharse while doing all of this. () Commet= leader of the Dark Stars. more powerful than the Dark Stars too.  
  
() Dark Starlight= 1. Dark Star Cosmic Shower!2. Dark Star Cosmic Crash! (Note Dark Starlights stars are black while Sailor Starlights stars are yellow)1. this attack showers the enemy wth many, many, tiny razer sharp black stars. 2. this power up attack, attack the enemy with a huge black star that causes a shaky crash and injurieds the enemy really bad.!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Time=New Millume 2000*Place= Tokyo*  
  
  
  
*Now our story begins* Place= Sarena's house  
  
() Sarena: Mom wheres my lunch? () Mom: Sarena it on the counter, next to the stove. () Sarena: Mom! Itsn not there, I'm going to late for school. () Luna: Are we going to be late for school again,you know, you'll going to have to stay after school if your late today. () Sarena: I know Luna! Be quiet! () Mom: Sarena, now I remember, I foregot to get out of the frigerator last night. () Sarena: (saying this to herself) I'm going to be so late! () Mom: Sarena, did you remember to wake Rini for school? () Sarena: Oh no, I foregot, Now I really am going to late! () Rini: (to Sarena)(walking down the stairs) Sarena what time is it? () Sarena: It's time to get dressed and eat breakfast.(piling a pair of cloths in Rini's arms,and shuving a piece of toast in her mouth.) ( They are both running to try not to be late for school) () Rini: Why didn't you wake me up sooner, ya meatball head. () Sarena: I foregot, so sue me, and quit calling me meatball head.  
  
  
  
Sarena is walking home from school, and she see's a girl riding a horse on the other side of the road on the sidewalk.  
  
() Boy: Who is that? ( to girl) () Girl: I heard form school she's a phsic, she can see the future. () Boy: Way weird. () Sarena: Wow, wounder where she came from? () Star: Wounder if I'll find any friends, if I do the Dark Stars will use them against me, I better not make any] friends, I can't stand seeing people get hurt. () Midnight: What's wrong Star? () Star: I just wish I can go back to being nomarl. () Midnight: Don't worry being who you are is a great thing, you have gifts that can help protect the people here from the Dark Stars. "poor girl, she's is soo loney, and she's afraid of making friends" () Star: You, think I can do all of that. () Midnight: I know so (saying this as he winks at star) () Star: Thanks Midnight. () Midnight: Sure, thats what friends are for. () Star: Lets take walk in the park. () Midnight: Sounds like fun.  
  
Sarena is walking down the side walk and is still woundering about that stange girl . Meanwhile Alex, Michell, Sally, and Houtru, are walking aon the other side of the road and they see the strange girl on her horse too.  
  
() Houtru: Alex, who is that girl riding that horse? () Alex: We got to move fast and find the other scouts! () Michell: Why Alex? () Alex: Because that girl has a strange power that I'm feeling and I don't know if it is a good feeling or a evil feeling! () Sally: Look, its Sarena! () Alex: Meatball head? () Sarena: It looked like she was sad about something, and she had a cat too, I wounder what it means? (saying this to herself) () Alex: Hey, Meatball Head! () Sarena: Alex, hey how are you! Houtru? Oh its great to see you again, Rini will be so happy to..... ()Alex: Sareana we have to talk. () Sarena: About what? () Alex: Houtru saw a girl riding a horse on the sidewalk. () Sarena: Houtru can you describe her () Houtru: Ya, she wasn't skinny but not big she was medium, with light green hair, with blue strips on the sides. She was wearing baggy jeans and a green tee-shirt with a big yellow star on the back and front of the tee-shirt.It looked like she had straps going from her pants and strapping over her tee-shirt.And she had a cat with her, the cat had, I think it was a yellow star on its forehead. () Sarena: Houtru, was that cat black? Houtru: Ya, it was black, why? () Sarena: Because I've already seen that strange, sad looking girl. () Sally: Sad, what do you mean by that Sarena? () Sarena: Likes shes all alone. () Sally: Where are the other scouts? () Sarena: Well I'm suppose to, meet them at the park, oh no! () Michell: What is it Sarena! () Alex: Is it the enemy? () Sarena: (Her eyes are big and her mouth too!) No, I'm totally late, those guys are going to kill me, (saying this while she's running) I have to go, see ya later Alex, Sally, Michell and Houtru, I'll tell Rini to look for you later ok, bye! () Houtru: Alex, there's that girl! () Alex: Where? () Houtru: I think she's going into the park. () jMichell: Alex, Sarena and the girls are in the park! () Alex: We have to hurry in case she's an enemy. () Houtru: I don't think she is the enemy. () Alex: We have to hurry just in case she is. () Houtru: I guess your right.  
  
  
  
*Alex, Michell, Sally, and Houtru follow Star and Lighting into the park to see who she really is (enemy or not)  
  
  
  
() Ray: Where is that meatball head! (yelling this out loud) () Lita: Ray you know Sarena, she's probably stopped somewhere to eat some thing. ()Mina: Yeah, you know she needs fuel to power those legs! (laughing) ()Artimis: You shouldn't talk Mina, you need that fuel too. when ever you see a guy you can't resist! ()Mina: (hitting Artimis atop of the head) Oh, be quiet you noisy fure ball!! () Lita: Maybe she ran into Darien. () Amy: No, I don't think she did. () Ray: Why do you say that? () Amy: (giggling) Because I can see her running down the hill over there.(pointing to a hill close by)  
  
  
  
*Star, Midnight, and Lighting are walking through the park,Star sees Sarena running down that hill and she starts to laugh. Darien is close by and hears her laughing, he walking to where she is sitting on lighting and looks in the direction she is looking in, and he starts to laugh and Star notices someone standing close to her.  
  
  
  
() Star: Who are you, are you one of Comets nega creeps !(saying this in a fighting voice) () Darien: No, my name is Darien, and I'm not working for no Commet, whats your name? () Star: Well I guess I can(she pauses) I have to go!(motioning Lighting to run.) () Darien: Who is this Commet? (yelling at Star while she is running off into the day) () Darien: (saying this to himself) She said something about Commet and nega creeps, could the negaverse be back!  
  
  
  
As Sarena is running down the hill she comes to a stop and sits down with the rest of the gang.  
  
  
  
  
  
() Ray: So what took you so long , were you with Darien again and foregot about our little picnic, oh Sarena what are we going to do with you? () Sarena: No! I wasn't with Darien this time, I stop to talk to (Sarena is cut off by Alex) () Alex: Us. We had to, I got a feeling about this girl , the thing is I don't know if its a good feeling or a bad one. () Lita: So , what about this girl? () Michell: I think we better find this girl follow her and watch her , see what she does. () Amy: Then maybe we can figure out who she is and why she is here. () Houtru: Right Amy. now we just need to find her . () Sally: Sarena: You said you saw the girl , right? () Sarena: Right. your point is. () Alex: Where did you see her last? () Sarena: Well, i was on my way here and she was riding her black horse on the side walk , on the side the park is located, why? () Lita: If you saw her there then maybe that will be a good place to start looking for her.  
  
  
  
Darien is walking tring to figure out who that girl was, and how she knew  
  
about the negaforce. Darien walks by a group of girls and notices its Sarena and the gang. So he desides to go over and see what they are talking about, as he gets closer he notices something else, that Alex and the other outer scouts are there too.  
  
  
  
() Darien: (walking up to the group of girls) Hey whats happening? () Alex: Darien you should know about this too! () Darien: About what? () Michell: Alex senced something about this girl we saw today riding a horse, the thing is Alex dosen't know if it is a good or bad feeling. () Darien: Hey Alex! () Alex: Yay. () Darien: Was she riding a black horse and had green and blue hair? () Alex: Yay, why? () Darien: Because I'vfe seen her too, and I've also talked to her too.She had some pretty interesting things to say. () Lita: (getting from her sitting position,walking over to Darien). Like what Darien? () Darien: I think everyone should hear this. () Everyone excepte Lita: getting up from where they were, and walking over towards Darien. () Ray: So whats so interesting Darien? () Darien: Well we started to talk and she mention something about a Comet and Nega Creps too! () Mina: What, are you saying the Negaverse is back again! () Darien: I'm thinking it's their decendents of the Negaverse, meaning we have some investigating to do girls. () Everyone: Right! (knoding their heads in agreement) () Sarena: So where should we start? () Amy: I think we should start with this Star person. () Alex: Amy's right. () Michell: We should find out where she's from and what she's doing here.  
  
  
  
* Star is riding Lighting on the sidewalk and stops in front of Sarena's house.  
  
() Star: Mmm. () Midnight: What is it Star? () Star: I feel her. () Midnight: Who? () Star: the one. () Midnight: oh, her, do ya think she's close by? () Star: Don't know , i just feel her spirit.... well lets get going we're not here for her, we're here to get rid of Comet and his Nega creeps. (a determain look is on her face) () Midnight: why not try to find the legnedary Sailor Scouts and ask them to help...... () Star: No!!!  
  
* While Star and Midnight are talking , Star rides Lighting into the park and thats were they meat Star Wind. *  
  
() Midnight: you. (he has a worried look on his face because he sences that Star dosen't think she needs help to protect the people here in Japan and to get rid of Comet and his Nega creeps, Midnight also worries about her because she has no friends and everybody needs some friends to help out or to just hang out with) () Star: I'm sorry Midnight , I didn't mean to yell like that at you, its just i don't want to see anymore people get hurt, and besides they should be able to live a normal life as long as possible. () Midnight: It's ok, i know what you mean, but you do know that somewhere in this fight for human kind that you'll need people , friends , to help you fight and win against Coment and his nega , what do u call them again, i know it starts with a c? () Star: Its nega creeps Midnigth , but you can call them what ever you like . (giggles after saying this) () Midnight: I think nega creeps suits them well what do u think Star? () Star: I think your right my friend , it does suit them well, doesn't it. (then she laughs)  
  
() Midnight: Yeah ,it dose. (then he laughs)  
  
  
  
While Star and Midnight were talking one of Comets nega creeps arive and listen to their conversation , and finds the conversation quit amusing. Then he shows himself.  
  
() Star Wind: So you think that suits us well , do u? (smiling one of those evil smiles) () Star: YES!! () Star Wind: Well then I'm just going to have to teach you some manners, won't I? () Star: So , teach me. (gives one of her half playing smiles) () Midnight: Star , transform!! () Star: Right, your going to be star dust after I'm through with you!! () Star Wind: Am I supposed to be scared? () Star: Yes. (smiles one of thoes knowing smiles) () Star Wind: Well little miss Star , lets see what your made of. () Star: Ok , but you asked for it . () Star: STARLIGHT COSMIC POWER!!!  
  
  
  
Sailor Scouts, outer and inner , are walking to Rays for a fire reading (note they are close to the park) when they also hear STARLIGHT COSMIC POWER!! when ALL the scouts hear this they transform themselfs and rush off to the part to see what is going on. (So much for a normal life. lol)  
  
As the scouts are walking down a sidewalk not too far from the park.  
  
() Sarena: Man , today was an interesting day. () Ray: And why do u say that meatball head, (folding her arms as she says this) () Sarena: Well , u know i forgot??? (scraching her head as she says this) () Ray: Ahhh, SARENA!! i'm not going to waste my breath on you this time. (as Ray is saying this she's critting her teeth and shaking her head, she is doing this as they are walking.) () Sarena: And whats that suppoes to mean , Ray!! () Ray: It means Sarean that your a big...... () Lita: Ahhhh, Ray give Sarena a break. () Mina: Can't you guys give it a rest , just for once. () Michell: I think its cute the way thoes two fight like that. () Alex: You know, Michell is right, if you guys wouldn't fight as much , you would never have became such good friends. () Houtru: Same thing goes for Rini and Sarena , thats why their so cloes , is because they figh soo much (giggles after saying this) () Rini: Me like that big meatball heat , yeah right, maybe in a million years. (As Rini is saying this she points her head to the sky as she is walking) () Sarena: How many times have i told you not to call me meatball head , you little spoar!!!! () Rini: What was that you said Sarena, I don't think i hear you. (looking away, as she is walking) () Sarena: Rini you little, AHHHHHH. () Amy: Calm down Sarena. (looking at Sarena and saying this. ) () Sally: Amy's right , just take a deep breath and calm down. Even you two need a break from all the fighting and yelling , ( giggles after saying this)  
  
About this time is when ALL the scouts hear STARLIGHT COSMIC POWER!! Everyone looks at each other and nods their heads and starts to run to the scream they heard.  
  
  
  
NOTE: BEFORE STAR YELLS STARLIGHT COSMIC POWER, SHE CLOSES HER EYES AND THIS PALM SIZE YELLOW STAR APPEARS IN HER HAND, WHILE SHE SAYS HER PHASE SHE THROWS THE PALM SIZE YELLOW STAR IN THE CLOWDS AND THEN........................  
  
Theres a bright light and as it shines Star is transforming into Sailor Starlight. While her Schout uniform forms around her she starts to spin in a circle on her tipie toes. While she is spinnign in a circle her arms come high above her head and the palms of her hands face each other, as she spins faster and faster her arms come down to wear they are hornizal , then her arms come in front of her, her hands pointing outwards, as her arms come in front of her she forms a X with her arms then she stops spinning and stands in a fighting stance. NOTE: HER SAILOR OUTFIT IS LIKE THE OTHERS THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THE COLOR OF HER SAILOR UNIFORM, HER BOW ON HER CHEST IS A SPARKLING SILVER, THE ROUND THING IN THE MIDDLE OF HER BOW IS A SILVER BLUE, HER SKIRT IS A SILVER BLUE TOO, HER BOW IN THE BACK IS THE SAME COLOR AS THE BOW IN FRONT, SHE HAS SHOES JUST LIKE SAILOR URANUS , BUT HER SHOSES ARE A SILVER BLUE. ANOTHER DIFFERENCE IS THAT HER CLOVES ON HER HAND HAVE FINGER OPENINGS , (IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE KIND OF CLOVES LOOK LIKE , THEIR THE SAME AS A DIRK BIKE CLOVE WITH FIGER OPENINGS) HER CLOVES ARE A TIE DIED COLOR WITH THE COLORS SILVER AND SILVER BLUE. SHE ALSO HAS A YELLOW STAR THAT FORMS AND SHE TAKES HER FIGHTING STANCE. HER TIARA IS YELLOW AND THE STONE IN THE MIDDLE I S SILVER. HER SHOLDER PAD THINGS ARE A SILVER BLUE. ANOTHER NOTE IS SAILOR STARLIGHT HAS TWO ATTACK CRIES. ONE IS = STAR COSMIC BLOW, THIS ATTACK CAUSE THE WIND TO BLOW  
  
TINNY LITTLE SHARP YELLOW STARS AT ITS ENEMY THE BLIND THEM ENOUGH FOR HER TO ATTACK THEM . HER SECOND ATTACK CRY IS= STAR COSMIC CRASH, THIS ATTACHS THE  
  
ENEMY WITH A HUGE YELLOW STAR THAT CAUSES A SHAKY CRASH AND INJUREDS THE ENEMY REALLY BAD. NOTE:SAILOR STARLIGHT NEEDS TIME TO POWER UP ON THIS ATTACK.  
  
*WHAT SAILOR STARLIGHT WOULD LOOK LIKE DOING HER ATTACKS*  
  
1. STAR COSMIC BLOW= STARTS OUT LIKE MERCURY'S ATTACK(MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST). SHE THEN BRINGS HER HANDS ABOVE HER HEAD, THEN CROSSES THEM LIKE AN X, THEN  
  
BREAKS THE X AND HER HANDS GO TO THE SIDE(HER ARMS ARE STILL ABOVE HER HEAD) 2. STAR COSMIC CRASH=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*ALL the girls are transforming into the Sailor Scouts now.............  
  
() Sarena: SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!!!!! () Rini: SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!!!! ()Amy: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!! () Ray: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!! () Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!! () Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!! () Alex: URANUS PLANET POWER!!!! () Michell: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!!! () Sally: PLUTO PLANET POWER!!!! () Houtru: SATURAN PLANET POWER!!!!  
  
z *Theres a flash of light and the girls have transformed*  
  
()SAILOR MOON: LETS GO EVERYBODY !!! EVERYBODY: RIGHT!!  
  
*And ALL the Sailor Scouts run towards the park to check whats going on. When the Sailor Scouts arive at the scene in the park , Sailor Starlight is just beginning her transforming.............  
  
Theres a bright light and as it shines Star is transforming into Sailor Starlight. While her Schout uniform forms around her she spins in a circle with her hands high above her head(her gloves form first) palms facing each other, as she spins faster and faster (her skirt forms now)her arms come down to wear they are hornzal (her heal shoes form) then her arms come in front of her (upper part of the uninform forms) hands pointing outward , as her arms come in front of her she forms a X with her arms(her tiara forms) then before standing in a fight stance three tinny lights come from the sky and circle Sailor Starlight, these lights form chinese throwing stars on Sailror Starlights white part of the suit (the part above the skirt part) form on the righ side , the left side and in the front too.  
  
() Sailor Saturan: Hey whats that light , its soo bright , ahhhh. (Saturan hast to sheilds her eyes because the light is getting too bright) () Sailor Mars: you guys ......  
  
*Everybody turns their heads to Sailor Mars*  
  
() Sailor Mars: the vibes coming from that light isn't from the Nege Verse, its pure. () Sailor Jupiter: what do u mean pure , Mars? () Sailor Mercury: Mars means that this light is a Sailor Scout. () Sailor Venus: what? i thought there were just inner and outer Sailor Scouts? () Luna: (NOTE : LUNA HAS BEEN WITH THE GROUP THE ENTIRE TIME) No , theres one more scout , but she's neither outer nor inner scout. () Sailor Uranus: could it be ...... () Sailor Neptune: it has to be Uranus. () Sailor Uranus: so , it is the legendary Sailor Starlight, the Scout that protects the stars of the soloar system... () Sailor Pluto: We have got to go help her, she might need our help. (Pluto has a worried faced because legendens are that the Dark Stars and their leader Comet are a very powerful force.) () Sailor Moon: Sailor Pluto is right , she needs our help. () Sailor Jupiter: right , then lets quit the talking and get in there and help her. () Sailor Moon: right , lets gooo!!!! () Everybody: RIGHT. !!!  
  
*NOTE: THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL APPEARCE BY THE ONE AND ONLY RONIN WARRIORS!!!AND THE WARLORDS AND THE FORMER WARLORD AS WELL . *HERE IS A LITTLE INFO ON THE WARRIORS FOR THOES WHO DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE *  
  
1. RYO OF WILDFIRE= THE LEADER. POWER:GETS HIS ARMORS POWERS FROM LAVA OR FIRES HEAT. 2. SAGE OF HALO= THE WISE ONE,LOL. POWER: HIS ARMORS POWERS COME FROM THE LIGHT EVERGY, THE SUN ECT... 3. CYE OF THE TORRENT= HE IS THE PEACE MAKER OF THE GROUP.POWER: HIS ARMORS  
  
POWERS COME FROM THE WATER. 4. KENTO OF HARDROCK= HE IS THE STRONGEST OF THE GROUP(PHYISTAL)POWER: HIS ARMORS POWERS COME FROM THE EARTH ITSELF. 5. ROWEN OF THE STRATA: HE IS THE SMART ONE OF THE GROUP.POWER: HIS POWER COMES FROM THE STARS OF OUTERSPACE.  
  
NOW ON TO THE WARLORDS. ......... 1. ADNUBIS= THE LEADER OF THE WARLORDS AND IS A FOMER WARLORD AS WELL . HE POSCESSS THE ACIENTS STAFF AND HIS ORGINAL ARMOR OF CRUEITY. ADNUBISES VIRTURE IS LOUITY. 2. CALE= HE IS THE WARLORD THAT GETS HIS POWERS FROM THE DARK. CALES VIRTUR IS SERENTIY 3. SEKMENT= HE IS THE WARLORD THAT HIS POWER COMES FROM VEMON AND HIS VIRURE IS PIETY 4. DAIS=  
  
*OK THERES THE LITTLE INFO YOU'LL NEED, IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS OR SUJESTIONS PLESAE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO ADD MORE INFO OR WHAT EVER YOU THINK I NEED TO ADD MORE OF, THANKX, LINDSTAR. LOL , THOUGHT OF THAT NAME ALL BY MY SELF , ITS WEIRD BUT DIFFERENT , LOL :)  
  
  
  
Ryo: So , now that we're here , what do you guys want to do?  
  
*THE RONIN WARRIORS ALSO HERE STARLIGHT COSMIC POWER!!!!  
  
Kento: Hey , did you guys hear that? Cye: Kento, what do you think , of course we heard it!!! Sage: Then i think we should go and check it out. Rowen: Sage is right, it could be the Dynasty.. Ryo: Alright then, lets go. White Blaze: RWWWW.... Mia: You guys , i think Rowen is right, i think is the Dyansty. Ryo: Ok guys , lets Armor Up!!! All: Right!!!! Ryo: RONINS TO ARMS!!! Armor OF WILDFIRE , DAN JIN!!!! (same stuff that happens in the serious) theres a bright flash of light and cherry pettles land on Ryo and form his armor and weapon, which is twin swords. Sage: ARMOR OF HALO DAN, GE!!!! ( same as Ryo) execpt his weapon is a long sword and he only has one sword. Cye: ARMOR OF TORRENT DAN, CHI. ( the rest of the group is going to be the same execpt for weapon wise. Cye has a tritat like weapon. Kento: KENTO OF HARDROCK DAN, GI. (Kentos weapon is like a three part bar that comes apart at two spots) Rowen: ARMOR OF STRATA DAN , ICHOIE. (Rowens weapon is a bow and a queaver on his back where he gets ulimied amount of gold arrows. Wildfire: Mia , you and Yulie stay here , it sounds like its coming from the park nearby. we won't be far. it will be safer here for you two. White Blaze, stay here and protect Mia and Yulie, ok boy. (Petting his White tiger as he is saying this) White Blaze: Grrrrrrrr. Mia: Ok Ryo, but you and the guys be careful, ok. Yulie: Uhh, come on Ryo , can't i come and help you guys out? Wildfire: No , Yulie, we don't know what we're going up angainst . so just stay here, ok pal. Yulie: ohhh, ok, if you say so Ryo. (not looking to happy ) NOTE: IN THIS STORY YULIE IS 13 AND SO IS RINI) Wildfire: Ok , thats my pal. we'll be back, lets go guys. All: Right Hardrock: Alright, time to kick some tin can but. (saying this as they are running to the park) Strata: Hey Kento , don't get too excited. (saying this as they are running to the park) Halo: Kento, Rowens right, it might not be the Dyansty. Torrent: Yeah, it might be something more powerful than the Dyansty. Hardrock: oook, but i still want to kick some evil butt. (making a fist and hitting his other hand palm)  
  
* Now Andrew comes to the fight to see Sailor Starlight just finishing her transformation.*  
  
() Andrew: Wow. and i thought there weren't any more Sailor Scouts, well shows what i know. ( saying this to himself) man she looks alfully familar???? (scraching his head as he says this)  
  
*NOTE: IN THIS STORY STAR OR AS WE NOW KNOW HER AS SAILOR STARLIGHT IS REALLY ANDREWS LONG LOST SISTER!!!! DIDN'T THINK THAT ONE WAS COMING , DID YA ? WELL LETS JUST SAY THAT WAS A SURPRISE. HEHEHHEHEHE.  
  
*We now continue where we left off with Sailor Starlight and Star Wind.  
  
() Sailor Starlight: Hah, try again you Nege trash!!! (landing after dogding one of his flying kicks) () Star Wind: Ok, take this ...... Tornado twist. () Sailor Starlight: I don't think so. (tries to dogde it by doing a number of back flips but the huge tornado catches her in its grasps) (oh no, what will Sailor Star do now? () Sailor Starlight AHHHHH. "this is not good" () Star Wind: hahaha, now i like to see you get out of this, hehehe. () Sailor Mercury: Mercury Bubbles Blast!!!!! () Star Wind: Whats this? Who are you? () Sailor Moon: We are the Sailor Scouts. i'm Sailor Moon proctecter of the moon. and on behalf of the () Sailor Mini Moon: (saying the same speach as Sailor Moon and at the Same Time). moon i will punish you!!! (doing her famous speah and stance, with her hands) () Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury!!! proctecter of the planet Mercury.  
  
* The Ronin Warriors now arive at the scene when Sailor Starlight is picked up by the huge tornado.*  
  
Hardrock: Woah, guys what is that thing? Strata: Kento , it looks like a tornado. (looking in disbeleave, eyes wide as the tornado picks up the the stranger in a strange uniform) Torrent: Rowen , thats a huge tornado, if thats what it is. (his eyes too are wide with concern for the stranger in the huge Tornado) Wildfire: Well what are we waiting for , lets go help him (NOTE: THEY CAN'T SEE SAILOR STARLIGHT THAT WELL SO THEY THINK SHE IS A HE... BOY ARE THEY IN FOR A BIG SUPRISE, HAHAHA.) Halo: Then lets g...... Sailor Mercury: Mercury Bubbles Blast!!!!! Halo: What? that looks like a girl. Kento: Yeah, in a very short skirt. Torrent: Kento , quick drolling and lets go help thoes five girls get that guys out of that tornado!!! (Hittling poor Kento on the head or i should say helment. i'm mean aint i? hehehe.) Kento: OWWW, Cye that hurt . Wildfire: Cye is right, come on we have got to help them out!!! lets goo. All: Right.  
  
*they arive at the battle ground as the last Sailor Mars is making her speach*  
  
() Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars , protector of the planet Mars!!! () Sailor Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter , protector of the planet Jupiter!!! you will let down that girl , from your tornado, or do i have to force you to. (giving one of her evil looks she gives her enemy's) () Sail;or Venus: I'm Sailor Venus, protector of the planet Venus!!! and your going to be Nege trash!!! () Sailor Uranus: how dare you attack an incent without justic cause , I'm Sailor Uranus, protector of the planet Uranus, and i will stop you , if it takes brute force. (lets just say she's not looking too happy about this new enemy) () Sailor Neptune: I'm Sailor Nepturne, protector of the planet Neptune,and i fight gracesly for whats right. () Sailor Pluto: I'm Sailor Pluto , protector of the planet Pluto, and guardian of the gate of time, you will not win only time will tell. () Sailor Saturan: I'm Sailor Saturan, protector of the planet Saturan, you will not win!!! (pointing her Gave at Star Wind.) () Star Wind: Well my name is Star Wind and this is none of your afair. so get lost you puny little Sailor Scouts. Halo: hey don't you know is rude to talk to young ladies like that you big Dyansty trash!!! (pointing his long sword at Star Wind as he is saying this.) () Star Wind: And just who are you ? Wildfire: We're the Ronin Warriors!!!! Wildfire: I'm Ryo of the Wildfire!!! Halo: i'm Sage of the Halo!!! Torrent: I'm Cye of the Torrent!!! Hardrock: I'm Kento of Hardrock!!! Strata: And i'm Rowen of the Strata!!!  
  
*Right after Rowen finish his speach Sailor Starlight is tired of being tossed in this tornado , so she calls upon her flying star boar , Starme.  
  
() Sailor Starlight: this is crazy , ok now i'm ticked , I call forth Starme , RELEASE!!!!! (as she is saying this her left hand is above her head) *Theres this big flash of light and after it passes , theres some kind of light flying towards Sailor Starlight.* () Sailor Jupiter: Woah, what is that light.( say this after trying to knock out Star Wind) () Star Wind: you have to do better than... what is that light , its hurting my eyes.. ahhhh. (sheilding his eyes from the bright light) (this bright light does not affect Sage of Halo or Sailor Jupiter becasue their element is light) () Sailor Neptune: Sailor Mercury , use your scanner and try to figure out what that light is. () Sailor Mercury: ok. (pulling out her famous sailor scanner) (she is scanning the light and finds out that its some kind of object.) You guys , your not going to beleave this but that light is some kind of energy thats coming from the stars of outer space!! () Sailor Venus: Way weird!! Wildfire: ummm... excuse me but what exacly dose she mean by that? () Sailor Uranus: If you would be queit long enough , you would find out!!! Hardrock: uhhh, guys you might want to take a look at this (pointing his finger towards the tornado, as he is saying this)  
  
* As the board forms into Starme, it flys over to the tornado and shoots a bright light at it, and the tornado breaks and vanishes. and Sailor Starlight starts to fall.  
  
() Sailor Starlight: AHHHHHHHH. Strata: he's falling , i'm going up , (he forms his Strata bubble planning on catching her)  
  
*Starme catches Sailor Starlight just as Rowen of the Strata reaches her*  
  
() Sailor Starlight: Woah, that was a close one , Thanks Starme.(as she is saying thsi she gives Starme a thumbs up.) Rowen: What? your a gurl!!!  
  
*Rowen and Sailor Starlight are still flying in the air*  
  
() Sailor Starlight: Yeah , you got a problem with that, (after she says this she zooms down to where she is above Star Wind's head.) Strata: saying this himself, What does she think she's doing , thats crazy!!!! (after he says this he too zooms down after , hoping to catch in time to stop her from whatever she is about to do) () Star Wind: First I'll take care of you Ronin Warriros and Sailor Scouts , then I'll take care of that annyoning Sailor Starligjht!!!! (as he is saying this he is powering up for his attack)(unknow to h Sailor Starlight is righ above his eyes. Halo: What is that girl doing? What!! A GIRL!!! Torrent: Sage what do you mean by girl? Halo: I mean that person standing on that flying object is a girl. Torrent: Well , lets just hope she knows what shes doing. (says this as he looks at Sailor Starlight Strata: (saying this as he lands and his strata bubble disapears) Yeah, or she's going to get hurt bad,and i mean real bad. (saying that as he shakes his head)  
  
------ *Sailor Starlight is getting ready for her attack, when she starts to speak*  
  
() Sailor Starlight: Hey Star Wind, if you want to get rid of me that bad heres your chance. () Star Wind: What? Your still concence, thats impossible!!!! (if you can't at this point Star Wind is getting really angery) () Sailor Starlight: Yeah, I'm still concence , it will take more than that to knock me out! () Star Wind: Well your about to join your mother and father!!! (getting in a possition to use his attack) () Sailor Starlight: I don't think so!!!  
  
*After she says that she jumps high in the air and does her attack*  
  
() Sailor Starlight: STAR COSMIC SHOWER!!! (as her attack showers down on Star Wind she starts to fall straight towards him , getting caught in her own attack) () Sailor Starlight: you'll pay for killing my mom and dad!!(saying this to herself) () Sailor Starlight: This one is for you dad!!! saying this as she hands out a flying kick straight for Star Winds stomach, right in the middle, (ochhh, thatas gotta hurt!) () Sailor Uranus: Everyone hit the deck (the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors are in the path in which Star Wind will be slidding hard and fast in) () Star Wind: What??? that girl is crazy , shes not going t....... AHHHHHHHHHH. (he's now slidding hard and fast towards the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors) Hardrock: Man!! that guy is crazy!!! (yelling this as he hits the deck) Wildfire: Man!!! Tell me about Kento , he must have taken suiside school!!! (yelling this as he hit the deck too) Halo: (thinking this to himself) What are thoes two talking about , thats not a he its a she , boy are thoes two going to be surprised when they find out. (thinking this as he hits the decks.) ALL THE SAILOR SCHOUTS HIT THE DECK, AND THE REST OF THE RONIN WARRIORS HIT  
  
bTHE DECK. After they hit the deck............ ()Sailor Moon: Man , can't i have a soft landing for once!!! (saying this as she gets up and rubs her butt) () Sailor Uranus: Man, that was crazy , but it was smart too. (saying this as she gets up) Hardrock: (saying this as he walks up to Sailor Uranus)(not a smart move) What are YOU crazy that stunt she just polled was insane!!! (yelling this to her face) powww!! OWWWWW!!! () Sailor Uranus: Like they say, the bigger you are the harder you fall. (saying this as she wipes the dust off her hand from the punch she just handed Kento of Hardrock) Hardro ck: What was that for!!! () Sailor Uranus: I don't like anybody in my ....... huhhhhhh? (she hears someone mumbling something, then you hear punching sounds and not the easy ones the hard ones(ochhh!!)  
  
*Sailor Starlight is running towards Star Wind as he is picking himself off the ground, about 10 feet from where she handed him that flying kick.(wow, what a kick, wish i could kick like that,lol) she starts to punch him nonestop in the stomach and kicking him nonestop in the face, Star Wind is not ready for this attack so he has no time to dogde her from attacking him head on)  
  
() Sailor Starlight: this is for my mom (saying this as shes handing him numberous punches in the stomach) ()Star Wind: ahhhh, how...huff.....can you.... huff..... be soo....huff.....strong....huff. () Sailor Starlight: easy , i practic every day,hayah.........(hands him a hight kick to the face) you know what they say? practic makes perfect or in my case makes stronger of a person out of you. (says this as she giggles one of thoes evil giggles) () Sailor Jupiter: Man ,shes strong , you got to hand her that much! (say this as she puts her hands on her hips) ()Sailor Mars: Yeah , shes cloes to being as strong as Saturan. ALL THE SCOUTS: What , stronger than Saturan (of coures Saturan is going to say me instead of Saturan) Strata: Ummm .... excuse me miss. () Sailor Mars: Sailor Mars is the name and what? Strata: But who is this Saturan person and why do you make out that shes soo stronge? () Sailor Mars: well to answer your first quection , she is Sailor Saturan. Hey Saturan come over here!! (yelling this to Sailor Saturan) () Sailor Saturan: Yeah Mars , you called. () Sailor Mars: yeah , i did, this guy right here whats to know ......... Strata: What it looks like you don't want to talk about , you don't have to if you don't want to.. (saying this to Sailor Saturan) () Sailor Saturan: No! its ok, i feel better each time i talk about it. () Sailor Mars: Go head Saturan , tell him. () Sailor Saturan: Right. well the reason the others talk about me being so stroge is because i am, i can create life or destory it. its up to me alone. (saying this as she looks to the groung)  
  
*While Saturan , Mars and Strata are talking bout all this the other Sailor Scouts and Ronins are listening as well* NOTE: as ALL of this is going on Andrew is safly watching in a bush nearby*  
  
Wildfire: (putting his hand on Saturans shoulder) hey , its ok. we all have our days.(giving one of his cutte smiles after he says that) () Sailor Saturan: Your righ........ () Sailor Mini Moon: (tapping on Saturans side) Houtru? () Sailor Saturan: What is it Rini? () Sailor Mini Moon: Look!! (pointing to the event that is taking place between Sailor Starlight and Star Wind) () Sailor Uranus: Come on you guys , we should go over there and help her. () Sailor Moon: Uranus is right , she probley needs our help. Wildfire: Yeah, Sailor Moon is right, she looks beat up real bad guys. Strata: Yeah , well what would you execpt after that stunt she pulled. she should be on her hands and knees in pain , but she looks strong willed ta me. (saying this as he and the other warriors are walking towards where Sailor Starlight is giving Star Wind on last punch in the stomach , before he suddenly teleports himself away....... () Sailor Starlight: Nooo!!! come back here you coward. () Sailor Saturan: Don't worry i'm sure we'll see him again , but you should settle down and let us help you, you look like you just came out of a cat fight, (putting her hand on Starlights shoulder and giggling at the same time) () Sailor Mini Moon: yeah , let us help you. (giving one of here puppy eye looks) () Sailor Moon: Minin Moom is right, if it wasn't for you he would have use his attack on us. And i think this comes from everybody when i say Thank u.  
  
*As Rini and Sarena are talking to Sailor Starlight Darien or as he appears now Tuxcdomask arives late, very late. * () Tuxcdomask: Sarena (running over to Sarena, and putting his hands on her shoulders) Are you alright Sarena? () Sailor Moon: Yes , i'm alrigt, in fact if it wasn't for her (putting her hand on Sailor Starlight's shoulder) we all would have been badly hurt. (Smiling to Sailor Starligjht as she says this) () Sailor Mini Moon: Yeah Tuxcdomask, she kicked some Nege creeps butt, she's soo stronge too, she is almost as stronge as Houtru. (while she is saying this she is jumping up and down,lol) () Tuxcdomask: Houtru , is this true, is this girl really that stronge? () Sailor Saturan: Yes Darien, she is. Strata: If you people don't mind, we would like to know whats going on, because now i know this isn't the Dysanty. (when Rowen refers to we he means the other Ronins) Halo: Rowens right , and how can you be that stronge. i've never seen anybody that stronge before (as he is saying this he is crossing his arms over his armored covered chest) (Halo is also getting this suspition look on his face) Torrent: Well i think we can trust this young lady. (putting his hand on the opposite sholder that Sarena has hers on, and Cye is smiling as he is doing and saying all this) Wildfire: I'm agreeing with Cye, besides she saved our butts. We owe you one (as he is saying this he is smiling too) NOTE: JUST TO LET YOU READERS KNOW ALL THE WARRIORS ARE STANDING CLOES AROUND SAILOR STARLIGHT. Hardrock: I still can't beleave a girl saved our butts. (scraching his helment as he says this) () Midnight: Star? Where are you? Star please answer me!! (yelling this as he jumps out of some bushes) () Midnight: STAR!! There you are i was worried after that tornado picked you up.....  
  
* At this point Midnight is standing right by Sailor Starlights feet and theRonin Warriors are looking at both the talking cat and at Sailor Starlight, lol, oh and all warriors eyes are wide, becasue they have just heard a cat talk,lol)  
  
Strata: Did that cat just talk? (at this point Midnight has already jumped onto Sailor Starlights shoulder, and Strata walked up to the cat as he say that) () Midnight: No , i purred , stupid humans. (shaking his head as he said "stupid humans" () Sailor Starlight: Midnight!! Be nice. He's just never seen a talking cat before. (giggles) Wildfire: So, she finally speaks. So how do you know that creep. () Sailor Starlight: Lets just say he was "frineds" with my parents Hardrock: so ummm whats your name again? () Sailor Starlight: It's Sailor Starlight but just call me Starligjht , ok. Hardrock: ok Starligjht, if he was friends with your parents then why did he attack you? Torrent: KENTO! She didn't mean that guys was really friends with her parents.. Hardrock: Then why did she say he was.  
  
*While Kento and Cye are arguing Mia and Yulie make their way over to the park, but to get to the park they have to cross a wide street and White Blaze runs ahead to find Ryo*  
  
Mia: Yulie wait!! don't run in the street like that (but by the time she yelled to the boy he was already in the street) Yulie: Hey White Blaze, wait up!!! (as he is yelling this he doesn't relize he has just ran into a street. *There is a speeding truck headed for Yulie and Mia notices the distance between the boy and the truck heading for the poor boy) Mia: YULIEEEE!!! LOOK OUT!!!! (as she is yelling she is pointing to the truck heading for the boy) Yulie: as Yulie looks to wear Mia is pointing and at the same time running to the boy to try and push he out of the way, he sees a huge truck heading straight for him) AHHHHHHHHHHH........RYO!!!!!!  
  
*As Starlight is watching the two armored guys arguing , she sees that a young boy is going to get runned over by a truck , then after having that vision she hears a scream.......  
  
() Sailor Starlight: What , OH NO!!!! () Sailor Uranus: Starlight whats wrong? (Uranus sees a worried expersetion on the girls face) then Uranus sees Ryo rush right past the group of warriors. but at the same time Starlight is runing along side Lighting , the horse sences the danger and starts running fast.) Wildfire: YULIEEE!!! I'M COMING !!!!! *As Ryo is yelling this he notices somebody running along side of him.) Wildfire: Who could that be? *As Ryo is woundering who she is , something happens to Lighting and he falls over...) () Sailor Starlight: OH NO!!!! LIGHTING !!!! i'm sorry but i have to leave you for now, i'll be back , just hang in there old friend. *As Starlight starts running againg she is catching up with Ryo but before she dose.......... () Sailor Starlight: STARME RELEASE!!!!! Wildfire: What? What was that? (as Ryo asked himself this he sees Starlight gaining up to him but something is on her right side,as Starlight is running she jumps in the air and Starme flys under her feet and she jumps she lands on Starme, he can't make out what it is until Starlight zooms right past him on her flying star board Starme.......NOTE: AS ALL OF THIS HAPPENING ALL THE OTHER WARRIORS FOLLOW BUT ARE TO SLOW TO CATCH UP TO RYO AND STARLIGHT UNTIL ROWEN CATCHES UP WITH STARLIGHT....... Strata: Wow , shes fast , really fast on that thing. (saying this as he looks at Starlight riding on Starme) Strata: Hey Starlight whats going on? () Sailor Starlight: I'll explain later, got ta jet!!! (saying this as she speeds faster to the boy in danger) Wildfire: Whoa, she's fast on that thing, "hold on Yulie , i'm coming". () Sailor Jupiter: Whoa, she sure is fast!!! (thats what i like, speed,smiling as she says this)  
  
*We're at the spot where Yulie may be run over?)(the only thing the boy called Yulie can is to stand there and wait for the impact of the truck, becasue he can't move fast enough to dogde the truck)  
  
Yulie: MIA!!!!! RYO!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT? (as he says this Starlight zooms by and swoops down to save the boy from the truck) () Sailor Starlight: Whoa kid , that was a close one (saying this as she looks a the frighted childed and smiles , knnowing now he's out of danger)(they have stoped in midair on thesidewalk at this point) () Sailor Starlight: Shhhh, its ok, your safe, hey are you ok kid? Halo: Rowen did you see that?(saying this as he catches up with his best friend)(their on the opposite side walk that Starlight is) Strata: Yeah , i did. (says this as he looks on with amasment) () Sailor Mini Moon: Wow, Sarena did you see that , that was soo cool!!!! () Tuxcdomask: She sure is fast on the star . Wildfire: Whoa, well at least Yulie is safe now. *All the warriors run over to the other side, to check on the little boy to see if he is ok*  
  
Mia: Oh Yulie, you gave me a scare there for a moment. (saying this as Starlight hands the boy to Mia) Mia: Thank u soo much miss, if it wasn't for you Yulie would have been...... Yulie: Roadkill. (smiling as he says this, he is doing ok and has calm down) *The three of them start to laugh at what Yulie said about being Roadkilled,lol* *At this point when the three are still laughing the others arive on the sidewalk* () Sailor Starlight: Man kid, do you always like to play mister dare devil? (giggling after she says this) Yulie: Well that was.......... *At this point Starlight has returned Starme to space, and is standing next to Mia who is letting Yulie down , after all a kid at 13 tends to get heavy after a while,lol) Wildfire: YULIE!! (says this as he runs up to Mia and Starlight) Man , little bud you gave us all a scare for a minute there. (rubbing the the boys head as he says this) Yulie: Aww, (aughing as Ryo says this, and rubbing the back of his neck) () Sailor Starlight: hey kid , are you sure your ok? Yulie: Yeah, huhhh, hey where did that flying star thing go? () Sailor Starlight: Oh , you mean Starme, well i returned him to the stars in space where he belongs, you see Yulie Starme is like a old friend, he helps me out when i need him. You can say that he's a high flying friend. (giggles after saying this) Yulie: Coool!! () Sailor Mercury: Excuse me Sailor Starlight? () Sailor Starlight: Yeah, and its Starligth if you doh't mind. () Sailor Mercury: oh, sorry about that. () Sailor Starlight:no , its ok. what did you want to ask me? () Sailor Mercury: Well i tried to scanned that star object with my Mercury scanner and i couldn't get anything on it, could you tell me why is that? () Sailor Starlight: I would tell you if i knew , but i don't know why your scanner wouldn't pick up anything on Starme. () Sailor Venus: Starme? *While the warriors are talking about Starlights Flying star Starme, Rowen is looking at Starlight like she is hiding some emotions, and as if shes hiding something eles too?) () Sailor Starlight: yeah, Starme, he's a good friend. he helps me whenever he can . () Sailor Moon: well if you ask me he just helped you out big time saving that little boy Yulie. () Sailor Starlight: Yeah, he did.(as she says this she looks toward the stars , because at this point its night time and the stars are all out. () Sailor Mars: Well we better get back to our homes so our parents don't worry about us. () Sailor Uranus: Mars , would your grandfather mind us coming over for a bit. () Sailor Mars : (Sailor Mars looks at Sailor Uranus and understands the reason) () Sailor Mars: no , he won't mind. come on everybody this way, follow me. () Sailor Starlight: Thank u for the invataion but i think i'll head back. () Sailor Jupiter: Back where? () Sailor Starlight: home. Torrent: But your home must be miles from here. (looking at her worried she don't have a place to go) () Sailor Neptune: Come on , come with us , your one of us. (giving Starlight a warm smile) () Sailor Starlight: I may be one of you , but i don't belong here. () Midnigjht: Star , why don't you go with them? (saying this as They ride of on Lighting, into the woods) (by now what ever was wrong with Lighting he is better and took off to find Starlight, and he did, lol) () Sailor Moon: I hope she'll be ok. "the guys won't mind if i take a little walk in the woods and i just happed to bump into Starlight, hehehe"(rubbing her hands together,lol) () Sailor Jupiter: wander where she's going? hmmm, i better follower , in she needs my help. Halo: (looking back to where Starlight was) hope she'll be ok. hmmmm wander where thoes two are going? Strata: Hey , Sage buddy what ya lookin at? Halo: pointing to the two scouts that are sneaking off into the woods) thoes two, their up to something , and i'm going to follow them to see what their up to. (seretly following Lita and Sarea) NOTE: SARENA DOESN'T KNOW THAT LITA IS FOLLOWING HER, HEHEHEHE. Strata: Hey Sage, wait up , i'm coming too. (running fast over to where Sage is following Sarena and Lita) () Sailor Starlight: you know why. (looking at Midnight with sad blue eyes.) () Midnight: "yeah, making friends with them" Star we better find a place to stay the night , and might i add a place with a ruff top, it looks like its going to rain. (pointing his black paw towards the sky) () Sailor Starlight: Yeah, your right. (looking at Midnight and smiling)  
  
*Mean While on the way to Ray's grandpa's temple......... NOTE: ALL THE WARRIORS ARE BACK IN THEIR NOMAL CLOTHS.  
  
() Mina: Hey , whats up with the new Scout? I mean its like she don't want to make any friends. (saying this as she scraches her head) () Alex: Some people don't know how if they never had them before. NOTE: THE SCOUTS ARE IN THE FRONT OF THE GROUP WHILE THE RONINS ARE IN  
  
THE BACK OF THE GROUP. () Amy: I think we should go after the new Scout and try to talk to her, she needs someone to talk to besides her animal friends. *Mean While in the back of the group the Ronins decuss these female warriors..... Ryo: You know their just like us. Mia: Ryo, what do you mean like you Cye: like for one thing they use elemental attacks like we do. Ryo: Thats right , and they each have their own color to their ummm... uhhhh.... Yulie: Outfits Ryo? don't you mean outfits Ryo? Ryo: Yeah , outfits (bending down to the young teens size) thankx Yul. Yulie: Ryo does that girl have powers like the older girls if she soo young like me? Ryo: Ummm ... you know what Yulie i don't know, Mia you know why? Mia: Ryo i have no clue. (whispering this to Ryo in his hears) But i think the little girl might have a crush on Yulie. Ryo: (Whispering in her ears) Why do you say that Mia? Mia: (Whispering in Ryo's ear) take a look. (pointing to the pink haired young girl.) Kento: Hey Mia Ryo!!! What ya two looking at? Ryo: Nothing Kento. (smiling to himself) Kento: Oh, ok buddy, whatever.. "hmmm the blond haired one looks cute" saying this to himself while looking at Mina and Smile to himself) *We go to the front of the group with the Scouts......  
  
()Michell: Hey little one, what are looking at? () Alex: What are you looking at Rini? ()Ray: (looking back in Yulies direction) oh , i know what it is. (smiling to herself) () Sally: oh, i see (looking where Ray is looking) () Rini: Its nothing. "their going to say something now, i know it" () Michell: (Michell catches on too, so does Alex) Why don't you go back there and talk to him. () Alex: Yeah, its not everyday you meat a boy your own age. () Sally: I agree with Michell , what do you got to lose? () Rini: ummm.... nothing really. () Ray: Then go ahead and go talk to him you silly. () Rini: ok, well here goes nothing. () Amy: Have fun Rini. () Rini: I will (smiling)  
  
*As Rini is running back towards the Ronins........  
  
Kento: Hey Mia, whoes that running back here? Mia: well it looks like she came from the grout of the other warriors in the front. Ryo: And it looks like she's heading in Yulie direcion. (smiling down at the young teen boy) Yulie: But Ryo, i don't know anything about girls. Ryo: Hey Yul , don't worry , just be yourself. Mia: Ryo's right , just be yourself and she'll like you for you. (smiling at the young teen boy) Yulie: ok, it you two say so. " oh, here she comes ,well here goes nothing) Rini: says this as she walks up to Yulie) Hi , my name is Rini . (saying this as she sticks out her hand for a hand shack.) Kento: aww, now thats cute. Yulie: my name is Yulie and these are my friends...... this is Ryo. (pointing to Ryo) Ryo: hi, its nice to meet you Rini. (saying this as he shakes her and smiles warmly at her) Yulie: this is Kento (point to Kento) Kento: hey , its nice ta meet ya. (saying this as he shakes her hand and smiles at her) Yulie: this is Cye(pointing to Cye) Cye: hi there, its a pleasure to meet you (saying this in his cute British accent , and as he shakes her hand and smiles kindly at her) Yulie: this is Mia, my other friend.(say this as he points to Mia) Mia: Its very nice to meet you Rini.(saying this as she shakes the young teenage girls hand, and smiles warmly at her) *Now we go to Sarena ,Lita , Sage and Rowen in the Woods........  
  
  
  
() Sarena: oh man , i lost her (looking around the woods lost and unable to find the Star girl) (sarena hears something in the bushes behind her.) () Lita: HEY!!! () Sarena: Ahhhhh, LITA !!! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN, GEEZ , I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACT!!! (panting from the shouting) () Lita: Whoa , calm down Sarena, hu? (Lita senses that someone is following her and Sarena) () Sarena: What is it Lita? () Lita: Someone is following us.. follow me. (motion for Sarena to follow her) *Lita and Sarena sneak off to hind in a high tree, though Sarena has trouble getting up the tree, lol, but Lita quickly helps her up the tree.*  
  
*Now we go to Sage and Rowen...... Rowen: What do you think thoes two are up to? Sage: Well if you want my opition , their going to try to talk to that strange Star girl that appeared in the park toiday. (saying this as he walks quiekly and quickly through the woods) Rowen: Hey Sage, umm .... i think we lost thoes two. Sage: I think your right Rowen *The two Ronin Warriros are near the tree Lita and Sarena are up in, wander what Lita has planed for the two wandering ronin warriros,lol, .............. () Lita: Got ya!!!!! (saying this as she jumps on top of Sage and then picks him up and throws him owver her shoulders) (owch , now thats gotta ta hurt, being throwen by a girl,lol) () Sarena: L.. i.. t...a, wait! () Lita: What is it Sarena? () Sarena: Ummm... Lita thoes are the guys from the fight. (saying this as she climbs down the tree) () Lita: So , what if they are? they shouldn't have been following us like that. (if looks could kill, man would Sage and Rowen be dead by now, lol) Rowen: Yeah, well we could ask you the same thing. (looking at both Sarena and Lita) () Lita: What do you mean! (waving a fist at the two young Ronin Warriors) Sage: What Rowen means is that... why are you following that Starlight girl? () Sarena: Because she could be badly hurt or thoes guys could come back and sneak up on her and attack her. *Starlight senses their power and descides to surprise them...... () Star: (with Midnight on Light while Star walks him out) Well that would be hard , considering i can sense their power leavel. (having a glaring look on her face) () Sarena: (scarring Sarena half to death,lol) AHHHHHHH.....(poor Rowen and Sage hold their ears because Sarena screams soo loud, lol) Rowen: Man! SAGE , SHE SCREAMS LOUDER THAN CYE! (yelling this to Sage over the top of Sarena's scream, lol) Sage: WHAT? () Lita: Sarena! its ok, its just Starlight. (placing her hand on the young girls shoulder, and smiling down at her) () Sarena: oh, don't do that to me , i almost had a heart attact. (placing her hand on her chest from the screaming) "man what are these people trying to do today , kill, well it seems like it" () Star: Its Star , then you shouldn't be following me if you don't want to be sneaked up on. (walkin away as she says this, and as she walks away she jumps up on her black horse Lighting) () Lita: We just wanted to know if you were ok , thats all. (saying this as she walks up to Lighting and gives Star a warm and caring smile) () Sarena: Yeah, and we wanted to know if we could change your mind about coming back with us to Ray's grandpa's temple. (also walking up to Lighting and giving a warm and caring smile) () Star: Hu, you mean, you don't think i'm weird or dangerous? Rowen: Why would peop...... () Star: AHHHHHHHHH.......... (as she is having a premanition the pain in her head causes her to hold her head with both of her hands) Rowen: What? Sage whats going on? (looking at Star worried)(also saying this while they head over to Star as she is having her second vision in this new place) Sage: I don't know Rowen. (saying this as they head over to where Star is having her premation) () Sarena: Sage, Rowen whats going on? (saying this as she heads over to Star) () Lita: Hey guys whats happening to Star? Rowen: Does it look like we know. ( getting smart, to worried to answer any questions) NOTE: ALL FOUR WARRIORS ARE STANDING NEXT TO LIGHTING THEN THE PAIN INCREASES SO MUCH THAT STAR STARTS TO FALL OFF THE HORSE BUT.........  
  
() Lita: Star can you hear us? Star talk to us, Star whats wrong? () Star: Lita ahhhhh.... i'm haveing .... ahhhhhh....visi.....ahhhhhh, i can't take it anymore.....  
  
*Stars Premation .....* A girl not oder than 13 with pink hair in a meatball like bun is running around around playing with a a not older than 13 with short black hair and someone appears in front of the both of them. The young girl is Rini and the young boy is Yulie, the man tries to take the young boy but the girl tries to protect him but gets blasted back with a energy ball, the girl scream in pain as she breaks her wrist. end of premation .  
  
*We're back at the part where Star is about to fall of Lighting.....*  
  
() Sarena: Star? come on , don't do this, come back to us. GUYS SHE'S FALLING !!!!!!!! () Star: The girl , the boy...ahhhhhh..... the pain.......its to ...ahhhh(the last ahh is were she is falling off lighting) () Midnight: STAR!!! sRowen: "ah, i got to move fast!" AH , got ya! (saying this as he catch Star as she falls off Lighting) (awww, how sweet,lol) Rowen: Sage. (holding her head as he says this) he wants Sage to try and heal her pain with his healing powers) (Can Sage do it?) Sage: Right! its going to be ok, you'll be fine. (saying this as he puts his hands on her forehead and tries to heal her pain. (in the process of healing her pain he receives the pain as he is healing her) AHHHH, man, what was that. Man , that hurt(rubbing his as he says this) Rowen: (holding her head in his lap as he is talking to Sage) Sage what happen? (a worried look on his face) Sage: Man Rowen , i never felt pain like that since we got captured by Tapa. (looking down at Star as he is saying this) Rowen: Sage , do you know what the was caused by? Sage: Rowen, i think she has premations. () Sarena: Excuse me , i hate to interupte your little conversation but what is a premation? () Lita: Sarena, you don't know what a premation is? () Sarena: no. (as she says this she looks at everybody, including Star) " Star please be ok" Rowen: Sarena, premations are events that they see before they happen, sorta of like seeing the future. () Sarena: oh, ok. Sage: look guys i think she's coming out of it. (looking down at Star as he is saying this) () Star: Oww, man that hurt , did anyone get the licens plate of the three semi's that hit me? What are you guys still doing here, i just want to be left alone. (saying this as she gets out of Rowens lap, and hopes back on Lighting.) () Lita: Because we were worried about you, we wanted to know if you were ok. (walking up to Star as she is saying this) () Sarena: Yeah, you took quik a beating durning that little battle. I just have one question what was that premation about? Rowen: Yeah, it must have been pretty bad if you fell off your hores. () Star: Does any one know a young girl with pink hair that looks like a pair of balls on top of their head? () Sarena: Yeah, we do(pointing to herself and Lita) Why do you want to know? () Star: Where is she right now? () Lita: She's at our friends Ray's grandpa's temple Why? () Star: Because my premation was about her and a young boy with black short hair, i have to go, their in danger, thank you for your help, i owe you guys one. (saying this as she is smiling and riding off to Ray's grandpa's temple) NOTE: WHILE STAR HAD HER VESION SHE REMEMBERS WHERE THE TEMPLE THAT LITA SPOKE OF) Sage: Come on guys , we should go after her in case she needs our help. Rowen: Sage is right, come on guys(saying this as he starts to run after Sage that is running after Star) () Lita: Come on Sarena . (Saying this as she runs after Rowen) () Sarena: ok Lita i'm coming! (yelling this to Lita as she starts to run after Lita to catch up with her)  
  
*Star on the side walks on her way to Ray's grandpa's temple* () Star:" I hope i can make it in time" () Midnight: Don't worry Star , you'll make it in time. () Star: your right Midnight, thanks. Come on Light lets kick it.  
  
* The rest of the Warriors finally arive at Ray's grandpa's temple* *Walking up the steps ......*  
  
() Alex: What do you think Michell?  
  
() Michell: I think we have a very strong ememy if Sailor Starlight was called uponed. Ryo: If you guys don't mind me asking why she soo different from the rest of you? () Sally: Because she can comuincate with the stars, her powers get their energy from the stars. Kento: I got one question too, whats with that strange little star shaped flying board? () Ray: Yeah , hey Sally can you guys tell us about that, we're curious too. () Sally: Well lengends has it that the chosen one will have the power and heart to form Starme. () Mina: Who excally is this Starme? Mia: Miss Sally ..... () Sally : Mia please call me Sally , after all we're all friends now. (saying this as she smiles) Mia: ok, well i read once that Starme was the flying star board the Legendary Starlight or as you guys know her as Sailor Starlight. didn't she have a guradian named Midnight? () Michell: You know Mia i think your right, Alex isn't Midnigth a cat? () Alex: Yes i beleave he is a cat. () Amy: Alex, you guys talk about Midnight as if he's real. () Luna: He is real Amy. () Ray: Luna if your here then where is Sarena? Ryo: is it just me or did that cat just talk? (his eyes are wide and screaches his as he says this) () Mina: Guys this is Sarenas Guardian cat Luna , hey Luna have you seen Artimis around anywhere? () Luna: Acually no i have........ () Artimis: I'm right here, and i was reserarching on our new enemy, it appears they have greater power Beyarl and the Dark Moon did. (say this in a serious voice) Cye: You know guys i haven 't seen Sage or Rowen around ever since we got here. (looking around as he says this) () Mina: You know Cye now that you mention that i haven't seen Sarena or Lita around here. (looking around and scarching her head as she says this) Mia: Ryo have you seen Yulie around? () Ray: Mia i think him and Rini are back in the back. Ryo: i think Ray is right because White Blaze is no where in sight.  
  
* Back in the back of Ray's grandpa's temple.......*  
  
Yulie: What were you wearing when we were standing on the sidewalk? ()Rini: I was wearing a Sailor Scouts outfit, i fight for love and justic , just like Sailor Moon. (Standing and having her hands on her hips as she says this,lol) Yulie: You mean your a warrior? ()Rine: Yep. hey Yulie who is that ? (pointing to the tiger that is standing next to Yulie) Yulie: this is White Blaze , he's Ryo's pet tiger and my buddy right White Blaze. hehehehe. (white blaze licks Yulies face. ()Rini: Yulie is it ok if i pet White Blaze? Yulie: Yeah , sure, White Blaze this is Rini my new friend, Rini this is White Blaze. (as he says the interductions Rini pets White Blaze and he pures loudly, lol) () Rini: Hehehe, he's a nice tiger and he's a pretty one too. Yulie: Come on Rini , want to go for a ride(says this as he hops on White Blaze's back) () Rini: yeah, sure.. Yulie: Here give me your hand(extending his hand to hers as he says this) () Rini: ok, thanks. (says as she sits on White Blaze's back) Yulie: lets go White Bl..... () Shadow Star: I don't think so my little darlings. hahahaha. (says this as he floats down to the two young teenagers)  
  
* Star is riding Light up the hill that is along side the steps to Ray's grandpa's temple.....*  
  
() Star: "come on light , we have to make it" (determation on her face as she says this) () Midnigth: hey Star look.(pointing to the rest of the warriors as they get tot the top of the stairs, and ride past the rest of the Warriors) () Star: i don't have time to stop and explain this , we have to get to thoes kids Midnight.(saying this as she looks back to where Midnight points his paw and looks back.)  
  
*in the front of the temple, and Lita ,Sarena,Sage and Rowen stop to talk to their friends real fast......*  
  
Cye: Hey Rowen who was that? Rowen: (unable to talk from all the running so he points to Lita) () Lita: That was the girl that help us with that nega creep earler. and her real name is Star. () Sarena: Come on guys we have got to help her. Rini and the litttle boy thats with them,(pointing to the Ronin Warriors and Mia) are in danger. SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!!!! () Lita: I'm with you Sarena.... JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!! () Ray: Sarena , wait(but its too late her transformation is alreading starting.) () Ray: oh , what the heck , come on guys lets Kick it !!!! () the rest of the Scouts: RIGHT!!!! () Ray: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!! () Amy: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!! () Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!! () Alex: URANUS PLANET POWR!!!!!!!! () Michell: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!!!!!! () Sally: PLUTO PLANET POWER!!!!! () Houtru: SATURAN PLANET POWER!!!!!! Sage: the Star girl had a premation of Yulie and that Rini girl in danger so she rushed off. Mia: I think you guys should help them . Ryo: Mia's right , come on guys , Ronin Warriors to Arms!!!! Ryo: ARMOR OF WILDFIRE DON JIN!!!!!! Sage: ARMOR OF HALO DON CHI!!!!! Cye: ARMOR OF TORRENT DON SHIN!!!!!! Kento: ARMOR OF HARDROCK DON GI!!!!! Rowen: ARMOR OF STRATA DON INOCHNI!!!!  
  
*Meanwhile back in the back of the temple.......*  
  
() Rini: Who are you!? () Shadow Star: I am Shadow Star, and you two are going to be my insernce that i get Starlight, hahaha. (moving towards the two teen agers as he says this)(as he gets closer to the two young teen agers someone throws throwing yellow stars....)what is this ....(looking towards the direction the throwing stars came from) () Star: STOP RIGHT THERE!!! () Shadow Star: So its you , Starlight. haha. So we finally meat, well too bad its going to be a short one,..... hahahahahahahaha. () Star: I don't think soo. ( saying this as she jumps into the air and does a body twist in the air and lands right in front of Rini and Yulie, but facing Shadow Star) You two stand back, White Blaze guarde Yulie and Rini while i take care of this Nega Creep!! () Rini: But Star, can i help? () Star: No!! listen you two are still young , you have a future to look foward to, don't throw it away. Yulie: But Star how would we Throw our lifes away if we ..... () Star: Yulie , please let me handle this, his kind killed my family.(looking at Shadow with hateful eyes) Yulie: Ok, but be careful , ok.(looking towards Star's back with sad eyes) () Rini: Yulie's right just be careful, your too kind to die. (looking towards Stars back with sad eyes) () Star: What are you talking about, it'll take more than him to kill me, way more(looking back to both Yulie and Rini with a warm and kind smile) Yulie: Kick his butt Star!!! () Rini: Yeah, you kick his butt, we beleave in you(saying this as she smiles a warm and kind smile) Yulie: Yeah. we do. (same as Rini) Star: What do you two say we get some burgers after this? () Rini: Yeah. Yulie: Sounds great. Midnight: Star!!! transform!! () Star: Right, i'm on it. STAR COMISC POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!! () Shadow Star: Now the real fun begins, hahaha...  
  
  
  
*in the front of the temple......* Wildfire: Come on guys lets kick it!!!! rest of the Ronin Warriors: Right!! () Jupiter: Wildfire's right , lets do it!!! (punching her right fist into her left palm) () rest of the Sailor Scouts: Right!!!  
  
  
  
* Back at the back of the temple....* () Sailor Starlight: Your going down Nega Creep. (as she starts to attack him head on) () Shadow Star: I don't think so girle girl..hahaha. (says this as he blocks a right hock Sailor Starlight tries to hand him , but gets her nuckle sandwitch in , lol.)ah, you will pay for that. () SailorStarlight:oh, poor baby did that hurt , i'm sorry, NOT!!! *THE rest of the Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors arive right after Sailor Starlight say that.*  
  
()Jupiter: Whoa, looks like she don't need our help. (looking in on amazment on how much speed this girl has.) Halo: I'll say. () Sailor Starlight: This is for my Dad. (punches him in the ribs) () Shadow Star: Ufff. y you little..... () Sailor Starlight: ohh, i'm not finished yet, this is for my mom(giving him one of her quick round houses) Wildfire: and i though Rowen was fast , man . Strata: Tell me about it Ryo, boy whatever he did, must have been pretty bad, oww, that look like it hurt. oww, ss man , don't want to get her mad. ( saying this as she delivers her quick round house) () Sailor Starlight: and this is for my brother, haaa ( delivers a jump kick to the face , oww, thats gotta hurt) Hardrock: man , and i thought Ryo got steamed easly , boy she beats him to the punch. (laughing as he says this.) Wildfire: Come on Kento, I'm not that bad. (giving Kento a look that would say 'come on',lol) Yulie: Ryoo!! (saying this as he runs over to Ryo and the other warriors) Wildfire: Yulie! (Yulie is standing in front of Ryo and so is Rini) () Sailor Moon: Rini!! ( running over to where Rini is) () Rini: Sarena! ( hugging Sarena) () Sailor Moon: Rini, transform! () Rini: But Sarena, me and Yulie said that we would let her handle it (pointing to the battling Starlight) Strata: Listen little one, everyone needs help here and there. Yulie: Rini, Sarena and the guys are right, come on transform!! () Rini: Hmmmm, Right!! (nodding her head, and smiling at the same time) () Diana: You go girl!! (saying as she walks up to Rini) () Rini: Diana!! (picking up the purple cat and hugging her) () Diana: Do your stuff. (looking at Rini and smiling as she does) () Rini: Your right!! SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!!!! Yulie: Wow!! thats soo amazing ( saying this ashe watches Rini transform) Kento: Wow is right little buddy. (eyes totally on Rini as she is finishing up her transformation) Wildfire: Now thats something you don't see everyday. (saying this as she does her famous Moon poes, lol) () Sailor Mini Moon: So what are we waiting for an invation (saying this as she is getting ready to join in on the action) Strata: ok, everybody ready? Wildfire: you bet! () Sailor Mars: Ready for some action!!! () Sailor Jupiter: I'm ready to turn that creep into mulch!!! (punching her fist into her other hand) Hardrock: i'm with you on that one Jupiter. (saying this as he passes one of his cute smiles to her) () Sailor Saturan: Wait!! look (pointing to the fight in front of them) () Sailor Starlight: No Stop!!! (saying this as she finishes one of her round hose kicks to his face, owwch thats gotta hurt,lol) () Sailor Venus: But we want to.... () Sailor Starlight: No, this is my fight, him and his kind with pay, for killing my family!!!! Strata: Listen moments like this is when we need friends the most. (saying this as he puts one of his hands on her shoulder and gives her a warm and kind smile.) () Shadow Star: "this is my chance to get rid of that pesky scout" Shadow Rip!!!! () Sailor Starlight: Get down, (saying this as she shuves Rowen out of the way. () All Sailor Scouts: Nooooooo!!!! all Ronin Warriors: Noooo!!!!!! () Sailor Starlight: I don't think so, Star Cosmic Shower!!!!! Halo: What i don't beleave it! (saying this as the two attacks collide and Sailor Stars attack cacels Shadow Stars attack.) () Sailor Starlight: Now prepare to meet ablibaling, Star Cosmic Crash!!!!! () Shadow Star: No , this can't be happening , finish what i have failed , my friends...ahhhhhhh. () Sailor Starlight: Totally dusted , well that takes care of him..... Yulie: Star you did it , you beat that nege creep . ( saying this as he runs up to star and gives her the biggest huge she has ever had :) () Sailor Mini Moon: you did it , we knew you could, ( saying this as she too gives star a biig hug () Sailor Starlight: Thank u , my friends ( Says as she bends a little to huge both Rini and Yulie back, as she is hugging them she starts to get tears in her eyes, "i finally have frineds " none of the warriors notice this except for the warrior of life, Rowen. () Midnight: See, i told you , all you need is friends and you can win any battle. (saying this as he is smiling at Sailor Starlight) () Sailor Starlight: I know , and thankx Midnight. ahhh, () Sailor Mini Moon: Star!! are you alright? Yulie: Star!! are you alright? All Warriors: (have worried looks on their faces) () Sailor Moon: Are you alright? What is i? () Sailor Starlight: I'm alright, (Rini And Yulie give worried looks at Star) Really , I just haven't used that attack in soo long , it just drained some of my energy , thats all. Hu, Midnight wheres Lighting? Hardrock: Oh , you mean that black horse you were riding, i thought i saw him taking a nape after the battle. Right over in thoes bushes(pointing to some bushes cloes to the temple.) Torrent: Kento you baka. (hitting Kento on the side of his helment) Hardrock: owww, what was that for Cye. ( saying this as he rubs his the side of his helment) Strata: Kento , think about it, have you ever seen a horse lay down to take a nape. (stepping up to the young warrior of Hardrock, as he is saying this) Hardrock: Now that you mentioned that, no i haven't Rowen, Hu oh. I'm such an baka. () Sailor Starlight:( As she reaches the bushes and pushes them back) NOOOOOO! (taking the horses head in her lap) Light speak to me , come on , why won't you move. (at this point tears are streaming down the younger Starlights face) Noo Lighting , you can't leave me. you can't () Sailor Jupiter: Oh no. ( saying this as she comes into the bushes) () Sailor Mini Moon: No(saying this as she gets tears in her eyes) () Sailor Neptune: awww, the poor girl.  
  
NOTE: ALL THE WARRIORS INCLUDING NEPTUNE ARE NOW IN THE BUSHES WHERE STAR AND LIGHT ARE.  
  
() Sailor Moon: Star , its going to be alright. (saying this as she puts one of her hands on Stars shoulder to give the young warrior some comfort.) () Sailor Starlight: Everything is gonna be alright Lighting. Your gonna be alright. You stupid hores. (as she is saying all of this she is still in tears) () Sailor Uranus: Come on everybody , i think she needs some time alone with the guardian Lighting. Strata: We can't just leave her out here, what if the enemy comes back while she's like this(saying this as he points to the crying figure with the horses head in her lap) whoes gonna protect her? () Sailor Pluto: Sailor Uranus is right, and she'll be fine, like you five , we six have a bond as well, if she is in danger we will sense it. Come , she's needs some time with her frined. Strata:( looking at the poor girl still crying her heart out) Alright. lets go you guys. (montion for the other Ronins to follow. Wildfire: Where should we go while we wait for her? () Sailor Mars: We can wain inside the temple. Come on you guys ( montioning for the other Scouts to follow her as she catches up with the young warrior of Life. This way . (montioning for all the warriors to follow her into the temple.)  
  
* Meanwhile in the bushes*.......  
  
() Midnight : I'm sorry Star. He loved you , you two had a strong bond together. () Sailor Starlight: Midnight if i had such a strong bond with Lighting then why didn't i feel him die? () Midnight: You know , thats a good question , I don't know. (saying this as he looks at the still figure of Lighting.)  
  
*Meanwhile inside the temple......* NOTE: EVERYBODY INCLUDINTG STAR AS DETRANSFORMED INTO THEIR ORDINARY CLOTHS.  
  
() Houtru: You know ....... () Luna: What is it Houtru? () Sarena: Yeah Houtru , tell us. () Houtru: Well i could sense a strong bond between Star and Lighting, and i was thinking if he did died she would know , she would feel his pain.  
  
Sage: Your saying they have a bond just like the bond shared between u and your frineds and the bond that my frineds and i share? () Houtru: Excautly , but her bond comes from the heart, while ours do too but our bonds also come from our sailor powers and your armor powers. () Rowen: So what your saying is that she would look worse than this if Lighting was really died, so that means that he's still alive. () Houtru: It looks that way. () Sarena: I hope he is guys, because to Star , lossing Lighting would be like me lossing one of you guys or the other way around. Lita: I got an idea. Rini , Yulie , why don't you two go out there and give star some comparny. Ryo: I thought you guys said we should leave her alone? Mia: We have given her some time Ryo but right now she needs some friends and it seems like Rini and Yulie are the cloest to her right now. () Michell: I think that is a good idea Lita. Yulie: yeah, i'm in . Rini: Me too. lets go Yulie, (grabbing Yulies hand and pulling him out the door towards the bushes.)  
  
*Meanwhile in the bushes......*  
  
()Midnight: hmmm( saying this as his ears twich at the sound of the bushes rushling) i  
  
*Meanwhile back inside the temple*  
  
() Ray: So where did you guys come from? (talking to the Ronins and Mia) Mia: We came from Tomaya Japan. () Lita: That ain't too far from here is it? Kento: No it ain't , but what about you babe , where do you live? () Lita: (giving Kento ice daggers while saying this) it ain't none of your buneice and call me babe again and my fist will be in your face got it pale. (saying this as she shows Kento her fist) () Mina: Come on Lita be nice, please don't loss your temper. () Sarena: Yeah, Mina is right, i don't want have to explain how Kento here got a broken arm. (going over to Kento and patting him on the shoulder) Ryo: What do you mean by that Sarena? () Sarena: Well umm... you see Lita doesn't like guys calling her babe or sweetheart or anything like that. And well umm... you see there was this guy named Fred who was in her or our English class and the poor guy didn't know she didn't like that stuff and called her Babe and she swisted it untiled it broke and told him not to call her that or anything like that again. Mia: And did he call her that again? () Amy: umm Mia to answer your question no he didn't , and you know what ever since then i haven't seen him around at all. All the Ronin Warriors: (give worried looks, lol ) () Alex: don't worry you guys you don't have ta worry , the only reason Fred got his arm broken was becasue Lita here wasn't haveing a very good day. (saying this as she laughs) () Mina: Yeah, you guys don't have ta worry , well maybe Kento should but the rest of you don't. (laughing as she says this) () Rowen: Why did you have such a bad day Lita? () Lita: Lets just say that everything that could have gone wrong went wrong that day. () Sarena: if you think thats funny you should hear about the time she.......  
  
*Sarena and rest of the group is interupted when some one nocks on the temples door*  
  
() Ray: please excuse me(talking to everyone, du, lol) () Lita: Wander who it is? () Sally: Ray are you exspecting anyone today? () Ray: No. (says this as she is opening the door. May i help..... Andrew , its nice to see you , please come in. Ron....i mean Guys this is our good friend Andrew. Andrew these are some new friends of ours. thats Ryo(pointing to Ryo) () Andrew: (walking over to Ryo) Its nice to meet you . (shaking Ryo's hand) Ryo: Same here. (smiling one of his cute smile, oh man i love thoes smiles,lol) () Ray: this is Sage. ( walking over to stand next to Andrew) () Andrew: its nice to meet you Sage. (shaking Sages hand.) Sage: Its nice to meet you too Andrew. () Ray: (walking over to Cye) this is Cye. Cye: hi , its nice to meet you. ( shaking Andrews hand) () Andrew: its nice to meet you too Cye (saying this as he smiles) () Ray: (walking over to Kento) this is Kento, the one that called Lita Babe. (Ray laughs a little as she says this to Andrew) Kento: its nice to meet you dude. (shaking Andrews hand) () Andrew: Its nice to meet you too, and don't listen to the girls , Lita only decks the ones that are total jerks,so you don't have to worry. Kento: thankx. () Andrew: No problem. () Ray: this is Rowen. Rowen: its nice to meet you Andrew. ( shaking Andrews hand) () Andrew: its nice to meet you too. () Ray: this is Mia, the guyes friend. Mia: its nice to meet you Andrew. (shaking Andrews hand) () Andrew: its nice to meet you too Miss Mia. Mia: oh please call me Mia. () Andrew: alright Mia. (smiles as he says this) () Ray: And you would meet Yulie but him and Rini are out in the back with another new friend of ours. () Andrew: whats the persons name Ray? () Ray: its.... () Mina: Star. () Ray: Thank u Mina but he asked me. () Mina: oopss, sorry . it just came out. () Ray: Its alright. () Andrew: What? () Lita: What is it Andrew, you ok? () Andrew: Lita Thats the same name as my sisters. () Mina: you mean your long lost sister. () Amy: Andrew do you want to go back and see if its her? () Andrew: yeah Amy, thankx. () Amy: your welcome. () Lita: Come on Andrew, she's out here( heading out the door to lead Andrew to the bushes where Star, Rini, Yuli, Midnight, and Lighting are) () Sarena: Coming guys? ( talking to the Ronins and Mia) (Sarena is heading out the door too, she wants to check on Star and Lighting to see how they are doing) Ryo: I'm in. (saying this as he smiles, oh boy he is soooo cute when he smiles,lol) Cye: I'm coming. Kento: Me too , i ain't gonna miss this. (saying this as he grins one of his corny grins, lol) (Kento likes to see family reunions, and he thinks this one is gonna be good , he's just gonna have ta wait and see) Sage: Count me in. (smiling) Rowen: I'm going too. (smiling) Mia: I'm in. *smiling* () Lita: Well lets go people . (opening the temple door) () Andrew: (walking out the door) "I hope its her, with all my heart"  
  
*Meanwhile back in the bushes*  
  
() Star: What is it Midnight? Ohhh, i hear it too, (pointing to the bushes) over there. (giggling because she can sence its the two young teens, lol ) () Midnight: Its the ones you call Yulie and Rini. (whispering in her ear) () Star: I know (giggling) You two can come out now. Yulie: Oh man. guess we ain't as good as we thought , right Rini? () Rini: your right Yulie. (giggling) Umm Star , do you mind some comany? Yulie: would you ? () Star: no, i wouldn't mind at all, come over here and sit down and we can talk , learn a little more about each other, if that sounds good to you two? Yulie: Sounds good to me , you Rini? () Rini: Sounds good to me. (smiling) () Star: Good(smiling) ok then , well if you don't mind me asking how old are you two? Yulie: I'm 13. () Rini: I'm 13 also. (smiling) () Star: 13, Wow, teenagers already , so how do yo...... () Rini: Umm Star excuse me but how old are you? () Star: Me, i'm 18 . (smiling) Yulie: 18!!!! () Rini: 18!!!! () Star: Don't worry , you two will get to eighteen soon, just don't rush time, enjoy being young while you can, you know i like you two, you guys are funny and sweet too. (smiling) (giggling) () Rini: Ummm...Star if ain't too personal of a quection ,do you have a boyfrined? Yulie: Yeah , do ya? () Star: (giggles) no Rini , it ain't personal of a question and no i don't have one. I'm not ready yet. (saying this as she looks at the shinning stars in the night sky) Yulie: not ready? () Rini: what do you mean? () Star: Well , Rini , Yulie, people go out because they love each other, not because everybody is going or because your at a certain age , when your heart is ready then your ready. Yulie: hmmm, i understand. (smiling at Star) () Rini: Yeah , me too. ( smiling at Star (note when Yulie and Rini went over to sit by Star Yulie sat on her right side and Rini sat on her left side and Star has an arm around each of the teens, awww , how cute,lol) () Star: hmmmm "is it really him , it can't be , is it?" Yulie: What is it Star, are ya feeling ok? () Rini: yeah, you look at little red in the face. (looking at Star with a worried look on her face) () Star: I'm fine, really , i just thought i felt someone. () Rini: Who did you feel? Yulie: hmmm, is it a relative? () Rini: a sibling maybe? () Star: my , my , you two are quit smart, yes its a sibling, i thougt i felt my brother. (looking at the stars as she says this, a sad look on her face) Yulie: What happened to him? () Star: Lets say we were seperated when we were young and i haven't seen him since. (looking at Yulie as she says this) () Rini: oh, i'm sorry. Yulie: yeah, me too. () Star: awww, you guys thankx, but you don't have ta be because i know he'll always be in my heart. (looking back and forth to both of them as she says that)  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile , on the way to the bushes.........*  
  
() Sarena: Soooo.... Andrew, how come you have never tried to find your sister, she must still be alive. you said she was a strong person and she never gave up. (looking at Andrew while she says this, but doesn't notice the tree in the path she's walking) BOOOM!!! CRASH!!! OWWWW, MY BUTT, ahhh, why does it always have to be my butt!!! (rubing her butt has she says this) Stupid treee!! () Andrew: owww, Sarena , are you ok? Ryo: yeah, that look like that hurt. oww.(cringing at the thought of walking into a tree face first and landing hard on your butt.) Mia: (running up to help Sarena off her butt) her give me your hand. () Sarena: no it tickled , of course it hurt, oh man, thankx Mia. (smiling as she takes Mia's hand and lifts her off the hard ground) Mia: There we go , better? () Sarena: yeah, thankx. Mia: your welcome. (smiling at the smiling Sarena) () Lita: oh my god Sarena, you ok, thoes trees just don't like you. () Sarena: yeah i'm fine Lita, you know me , clumsy me. () Mina: yeah Sarena thats you . (giggles) () Artimis: hey Mina , you shouldn't talk your just as clumsy as Sarena. () Mina: be quiet you . (hitting poor Artimis on top of the head. (note: Artimis is hanging on Mina's shoulder) Rowen: Yeah, you remind me of someone. (laughing as he says this) () Sarena: (getting in his face,lol)(note: Rowen is very tall for his age , but hey isn't just about every guy tall when there around that age, lol) And what pry tell do you mean by that mister!!! () Ray: Man Sarena, chill let the guy explain big mouth. () Sarena: Big mouth , why i out to ......... Cye: (laughing a littl) Sarena, what Rowen ment by that is that Kento is clusmy too. thats all. (smiling as he says this too) () Sarena: ohhh. ok, sorry about that Rowwin. Rowen: its ok, don't worry about it. () Ray:( mummbling this to herself) Meatball Head. Ryo: did you just say something. (talking to Ray) () Ray: hu, oh , no i didn't Mia: Are you two sisters, i was just wandering seeing as you two fight alot. (smiling as she says this) () Ray: Me , that meatball heads sister , no way , not in a million years. () Sarena: dido here. (tilting her heat to the night sky , not a good idea, hehehe. ) () Houtru: Sarena...... () Sarena: Yeah Houtru.... () Houtru: Look out for the ......... () Sarena: Wha.......BOOMM!!! CRASH. () Houtru: treee. oww, man, thoes trees just don't like you Sarena. (giggling) Kento: You know she should watch where she's going when she's ......... BOOMMM!!!CRASH. OWW. Cye: Kento , do you mean when she's talking. (laughing a little at the scene before him) Kento on one side of the groupon his butt, making their way to the bushes and Sarena on the other side of the group on her butt, again!!,lol , i couldn't help it doing that again. poor Sarena, i'm mean, aren't I, HEHEHEHEHEHE, lol) Rowen: Yeah Kento. I think you two would make a perfect couple, with your appite....(laughing at this) Sage: And her clusmyness. (laughing at this) () Lita: Sarena, i think Rowne and Sage have a point, you two would make a perfect and might i add cute couple. Kento: Man , thoes trees come outa no where, owww, now i know how you feel Sarena.( yelling this over to the other side where Sarena is still in front of the tree she walked into again!!,lol.) () Sarena: Thankx Kento. now you do know. owww, rubbing her butt for the second time that day. () Alex: here you go, up and adam. () Sarena: Thankx Alex, i needed........ () Michell: What is it Sarena? () Sarena: Shhhhh(putting her first two figers to her mouth as she shhh everyone) i think i hear Star. note the group hasn't notice until now that they are at the beginning of the bushes) () Andrew: hey you guys , look we're at the bushes. Sarena i hear someone too.  
  
*in the bushes....*  
  
() Star: (giggling) Don't you two will get to eighteen soon, just don't rush time enjoy being young while you can , you know I like you two , you guys are funny and sweet. (smiling) (giggling) () Rini: hmmm... Star if ain't too personal of a question, do you have a boyfriend? Yulie: Yeah, do ya? () Star: (giggling) no Rini , it ain't too personal of a question and no i don't have one. I'm not ready yet. (saying this as she looks at the stars in the night sky) Yulie: Not ready? () Rini: what do you mean? () Star: Well Rini, Yulie, people go out because they love each other, not because everybody eles is going out or because their at a certain age, when your heart is ready your ready. Yulie: hmmm, I understand. (smiling at Star) () Rini: Yeah, me too. ( smiling at Star) Yulie: (yuning) man i'm tired but it doesn't seem like i can go to sleep. () Rini: you too Yulie, man i thougt it was just me, i'm tired like too. Yuliie: Star ummm.... well could you please sing us a song , maybe that'll help us go to bed. (looking at Rini for the ok.) ( Rini nodds her head ok.) () Rini: yulies's right , maybe that'll help us go to sleep. (looking at Star to see if she will do it.)(Will Star sing for Yulie and Rini to help them get to sleep, you 'll just have ta read on and find out, hehehe, lol) () Star: I don't know, i don't usally sing in front of people. Yulie: pleaseeeeee. (giving Star thoes puppy eyes) () Rini: yeah , pleaseeeee. (giving Star thoes puppy eyes) () Star: Well i guess, if you really want me to i will. (smiling down at the two teens) ok, since you two wanted me to sing in the first place , what song do you want ta hear? Yulie: ummm, i don't know, Rini do you have one ? () Rini: hmmmm, i know one, what about 'My Heart Is Ready To Beat'? () Star: Yulie , is that ok with you? Yulie: (looking at Rini) Yeah , thats fine. () Star: Good beccause you two are lucky ... () Rini: y? Yulie: yeah , y? () Star: Well becasue i know all the words to that song . (smiling down at the two teens) () Rini: ok, we're ready. (snugling aganst Stars right shoulder, awwww how cute, lol) Yulie: (yuning) yeah, we're ready. (snugling aganst Stars left shoulder, awww cuddling time,lol) () Star: ok , here we go.......  
  
If no one knows this song its because it came from one of my japananese animation tapes called 'Kiki's Delivery Service' rent it and watch if you want to know more about it :) \  
  
My heart is ready beat I can feel the wind underneath my feet  
  
I'm gonna jump over the moon , hands in the air waving up like that I know...  
  
I'm free as a bird , lost in the stars and waving down to earth  
  
Don't know where I'm gonna land but you gotta wable before you stand  
  
I'm soarring all alone and on my own , I'm soarring then I know my heart will lead my home  
  
Just look at my eyes can't you see i'm not the same today , I can see father now ,  
  
Step on the air making my own way , don't know where I'm gonna land but you gotta wable  
  
before you stand , I 'm soarring all alone and on my own , I'm soarring then I know that  
  
my heart will lead my home.  
  
  
  
*back at the group*.......  
  
Kento: Wow, she ain't too bad , in fact i kinda like that song, it kinda reminds me of you Ro, hehe (turning around to talk to his yound frinend, not too young remind you, lol) () Lita: Kento, why would that song remind you of Rowen? Kento: Because that little sucker can't keep his feet on the ground long enough to....... Rowen: Wack!! shut your trap mouth for once Kento. (shaking his head after he hits Kento on the side of the head, owch, i'm mean, poor Kento, hehehehe, lol) Kento: Never Mind Lita. (looking at Rowen as he says this to Lita) () Lita: uhh, ok . (Shrugs her shoulders as she says this) () Mina: Yo Andrew, earth to Andrew, anybody home. (waving a hand in front of Andrews face while he says this ) () Ray: Hey Mina , whats up with Andrew? () Mina: I have no clue. () Sarena:" Wait a min , I remember Andrew singing that exact song" Hey guys I think thats his sister, don't you remember him singing that one time for us, remember, and he said that he used to use that to sing his younger sister to sleep. () Amy: I remember!! it was that day that we were rained out from our picinc and he saw how sad we were and sang us that song to cheer us up Ryo: what are you guys talking abou....... Wack!!! Mia: Ryo you know better. (shaking her head as she says this) Ryo: oh , sorry about that you guys. (rubbing his head where Mia hit him, its poor Ryo now, lol) () Ray: ah , dont' worry about it Ryo, its ok Mia. ( smiling to Mia letting her know it didn't do any harm) Mia: ok, if you say so Ray. () Alex: She says so Mia. Mia: ok Alex. (giggling) (smiling) () Sarena: you guys look its working. (pointing to where Star is sing to the two teens to get them to sleep) () Sally: Small Lady understands Star and trust her , so she has no reason to worry. Mia: Look Ryo, I though only his mother could do that. Ryo: I know what mean. (staring at the scene before him, Yulie and Rini have fallen asleep and Star is still singing the song ) Sage: hey Andrew maybe now is a good time to find out if its really your sister. (motioning Andrew to approach the yound girl) () Andrew: huu, oh Sage its you , your right well here it goes. () Sarena: Hey Andrew.... () Andrew: yeah Sarena? () Sarena: Good luch , and i hope its her. (smiling to Andrew as she says this) () Michell: yes , good luch Andrew. (smiling as she says this) () Alex: yeah , go get her Tiger. (winking as she says this, and smiling too.) the rest of the warriors: yeah. (smiling) () Andrew: thankx you guys. (smiling a warm and kind smile as he says this) () Ray: what are ya waiting for get going you silly. (shaking her as she bushes him into the bushes towards Star and the two sleeping teens laying on her shoulders, awww how cute, lol)  
  
*back in the bushes*  
  
() Star: hmmm, Andrew, I miss you soo much, i wish you big brother. (saying this as she looks at the stars) () Andrew: (coming into the bushes as he says this) My Lady your wish has been granted. (walking over to her and smiling) () Star: Andrew: is that really you . () Andrew: of course it is. (smiling and knewling as he says this.) here let me help you with these two , Rini and her young friend should sleep in a bed tonight. (holding out his arms as Star hands him Rini) () Sarena: (walking into the bushes, and everyone else behind her) So do ya like your present Star? walking up to Star and smiling one of thoes warm and caring smiles.) () Star: Yes Sarena , i love it, thank u soo much. ( hugging Sarena in a way so Star won't skoush Yulie,lol) () Sarena: You are most welcome Star(smiling and hugging Star back.) () Ray: You guys can sleep here if you want , we got pleany of room. Mia: are you sure? () Ray: yes. Mia: What do you guys say? (talkign to the Ronin Warriors) Ronin Warrriors: YES!!! Mia: Here Star let me take him so you can go to bed. (holding her arms out as Star hands Yulie over to  
  
her) () Star: Thankx Mia, but i'm gonna sleep out here tonight with Lighting , in case he wakes up. Mia: are you sure. () Star: Yes , i'm sure, but thankx. () Sarena: Well if you need anything just come in and get any of us and well help ya out , ok (smiling a warm caring smile.) () Lita: Well good night Star, see ya in the morning . (giving Star a hug.) () Star: Thankx...umm i will( surprised by Litas actions, for she hasn't had a friend in a loong time) () Alex: Don't worry, Lighting will be fine. (coming up to Star and putting an hand on Stars one shoulder) () Star: I hope your right, i really do. (nealing down to pet Lightings head) () Michell: Do not worry , Alex is right , He will get better.(coming up to Star on the ground and neals down in front of her, putting an hand on her shoulder, smiling a warm and caring smiling) () Alex: Come on everybody,we all need some sleep,1.you guys follow ray,she'll will you were to go ( 1. talking to the Ronin Warriors) () Ray: This way guys(talking to the Ronin Warriors and Mia, who has Yulie in her arms) () Houtru: Ray do you think Star will mind if i stay out here with her and Lighting? Sage: Why don't you ask her and see what SHE says.(walking up to Hourtu and puts an hand on her shoulder, and smiles, which makes Houtru blush and crimsin red) () Ray: Sage is right , just ask her , i don't think she'll mind. (smiling at Houtru as she says this) () Houtru: you guys are right(talking to Ray and Sage)I'll ask her.(smiling as she walks over to where Star is , back at the spot she was before the others got there. sitting against the tree close to Lighting and have his head in her lad , petting his head, and looking up at the stars) () Star: "Come on Lighting , wake up, you've got to" hmmm. hearing someone walk up to her. () Houtru: ummm.... I was woundering if its ok with you .....ummm that could i stay out here with you and Lighting? Hmmmm, whats this , it looks like a deep cut , this could be the reason why he hasn't gotten up yet , he's probely lost alot of blood. () Star: Oh no, is he gonna be o....... () Houtru: Don't worry , he's lost alot of blood but not that much , if its ok with you , i can try and heal the wound a little, like Halo i can heal wounds. () Star: Why would you do that for me? () Houtru: Because your my frined. and i help my friends out when they need it. () Star: Would you help him , please. (looking up at Houtru becasuse she is still standing) () Houtru: (saying this as she neals and puts an hand on Stars shoulder) of course i will . (smiling a caring smile) (putting her hand on the horses side that is facing the bushes, then her hand starts to glow a purple color ) ok its do.....(she's on her nees when she healed light now she on her hands and nees) () Star: Houtru are you ok? (pulling Houtru into her arms and letting her lay against her chest.) () Houtru: (stiring in Stars arms) Star, yeah i'm ok, but healing weakens me, i'm fine though. (smiling up at Star) () Star: I'm glad(smiling) Listen you ask before if you could stay out here with me, i don't see why it would hurt, sure why not , infact stay where you are, you need some rest , ok. (smiling) NOTE: THE OUTER SCOUTS DIDN'T GO IN YET, AND ROWEN DIDN'T EITHER BUT HE'S HIDING IN THE BUSHES TO SEE WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IF ANYTHING DOES HAPPEN. WHEN THE OUTER SCOUTS GET THERE (WHERE STAR IS)HOUTRU IS SLEEPING ALREADY. () Alex: What happened to her?(pointing to the sleeping Houtru in Stars arms) () Star: She healed Lighting because she saw that he was hurt and well she got weak and i told her it was ok that she stay out here with me.(smiling down at the sleeping Houtru as she says that) () Michell: Well Alex we better go inside , we too need some sleep.(smiling at the scene before.) (as Michell finishes what she says her and Alex start to walk back to the temple when...... () Star: Wait!! () Sally: yes Star , what do you need dear? (smiling) () Star: I ummmm... wanted to thank u guys for helping me. ( hiding in the bushes) Rowen: And i thought she didn't have any manners, shows what i know.(smiling Star) () Alex: Well we really didn't help you , you did it all on your own. (looking over at Michell and smiling) () Michell: Thats right you defeated the evil on your own(looking back at Alex and smiling) () Star: no i didn't , you see you helped me by just being there and being there you were.(smiling) out of all the times i've fought against evil this is the first time i've had people stand be me ready to help me battle, and i thank u for that with all my heart. (smiling) () Alex: it was nothing , anytime , besides your one of us now, and if you ever need any help at all just let us know , ok. (saying this as she puts on of her hands on Stars shoulder and smiling too.) () Star: I will. NOTE: MIDNIGHT HAS BEEN LAYING ON STARS SHOULDER THROUGH MOST OF WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON SINCE THEY DEFEATED THE SECOND NEGA TRAST,LOL.  
  
() Midnight: So what are you going to do now? () Star: Well , if you mean am i saying or going the answer is , i'm staying , its the least i can do for all the help and support they've given me and the help they've given Lighting. (smiling and lookinga upon the stars as she says this) ()Midnight: So having friends again anint soo bad , is it? () Star: (looking at the bushes) No , it ain't.Midnight stay here. pointing to the bushes and Midnight quickly understands. () Midnight: Star your bad, (shaking his head as he says this) Strata is going to learn the hard way not to listen in on Stars conversations., poor boy.  
  
  
  
As Star is moving through the thick patch of bushes.......  
  
() Star: Now lets see the sound came from somewhere over here...... Rowen: Hey, whats that sound hmmm. i'll just wait here for it.  
  
UNOWN TO ROWEN STAR WAS RIGHT BEHIND HIM WHEN SHE FINDS THE SORCE OF THE NOISE.  
  
() Star: Gotcha!!!!!!!! Rowen: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
FROM INSIDE THE TEMPLE.........  
  
() Ray : Aww, man that shower felt sooo good. (walking out of the bathroom) Kento: Awww , com on Cye it was only a joke. (running away from Cye because he played to what Cye thinks is a mean joke) Cye: Thats right mate , you better run, cause when i get a hold of you , you'll gonna get it my frined, (Running and shaking a stick he found somewhere in the temple,lol. ) () Ray: "hey i think i hear someone coming this way"( and the thought ended she had no time to get out of the way of the of Hardrock and Torrent. ) Hey you guys watch outtttt!!!!!! CRASH!!!!!!!BOOMMM!! Kento: Owww, man my head , jezzz, why couldn't you have watched ou..... "uh oh, the chick with temper that could out blast Ryo's, i better make like tracks and scram " (says this as Ray is starting to boil over)( not good,lol) () Ray: Yeah thats right you better run you hardhead num skull, hey i'm not finished with you , you get back here!!!!!! (saying this as she in running really fast down the temples halls to try and beat Kento to a polp,lol)( i'm mean hehehehehehe.) Cye: Awww, poor Kentoe, well he should have been wat..... hu? Kento: Ahhhhh, Cye budy help meeeee!!!!!! Cye: sorry budy your on ......hu () Ray: Hey blue boy , your next , so i would laugh. (saying this as she stops from chatching Kento waves the broom she found and starts to run after Kento again, by this time everybody else that is in the resting area desides to come out and see what the hect is going on in the halls.)  
  
(The resting area)  
  
  
  
() Lita: So who are you guys? Ryo: We're the .............. (as Ryo is about to answer Litas question they hear some yelling and running in the halls outside the resting area) Sage: What was that? (standing up from his sitting position on the floor) () Mina: Don't know but we better check it out. (saying in the most determinted voice) () Sarena: Mina is right lets go.  
  
As everybody from the resting area arrive in the halls the sene is one that somebody should be filming on camra,lol. Before Sage , Ryo, Sarena, Lita , Mina , Luna , Artimis and Mia's eyes are Kento running up and down the halls of the temple and Ray chacing after him with a broom in one hand and the other wildly swinging all over the place.  
  
() Ray: Come back here tubby, i'll get you , ewwww you are soo dead Kento!!!!!!!! Mia: (Walking up next to Cye , being careful not to get in the sampede,lol. ) Hey Cey what's going on and why are you the only one not runny around like a chicken with its head cut off? Cye: Well all i can say is that Kento did something to upset Ray and now well lets just hope she don't get hold of him. (saying this as he laughs) () Ray: (Coming up the hall again chasing Kento and then she stops in front of Cye) Hey blue boy what are you laughing at , i told you , you were next ,( as she says this Cye starts to run off down the hall joining Kento in the fun, lol, ) Cye: Kento , help mate, she's after me too!!!!!!!!(saying this as he catches up to Kento) Kento: What was that you told me before Cye? oh yeah, now i remember sorry budy your on your own, hehe, ahhhhhh Cye: Ahhhhh, what? ahhhhhh, move it mate she's gaining . (saying this as Cye is behind Kento and starts to catch up again) Sage: Hey you guysk, it looks like you two are getting a good workout. (laughing as he says this) Kento: haha Sage, now would you guys mind helping us out!!!!!! Ryo: I don no , what do you think Yul? Yulie: I say we watch em for a bit. Ryo: Sounds good to me bud. (laughing as he says this) Mia: Oh come on Ryo , can't you see their getting tired. () Mina: Hey guys do you want us to call off Ray? (yelling this to the two running ronins) Cye: need more air, oh yes please. Kento: yeah, call her off before she really does get a hold of us. () Lita: Ok Ray I think they had anough, come on . () Sarena: hmmm, oh yeah, hey lita say this ............ () Lita: are ya sure i should , i mean....... () Sarena: yeah, unless you want thoes two to be mins meat by midnight. () Lita: Ok, well here it goes, Hey Ray look its Chad and he wants to sing a song for ya!!!!!!!!!!1 () Ray: hu, (stops chasing Kento and Cye ) what CHADDDD!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'M OUT OF HERE SEE YA GUYS LATER!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!! Kento: Dude what just happened one of the girls said something and the next thing you know it Ray is running away from us . Dude that was way weird. (scraching his head as he says this) Cye: I don't know what change her mind mate but all i know is that i'm glad she stopped chasing us, i was getting tired. (walking back to the rest of the group as he says this and as Kento said what he said) () Amy: oh my, are you two ok, Ray didn't hurt you guys did she? Cye: No, she didn't , we're ok, right Kento. Kento: Yeah, we're alright. (saying this as him and the rest of the group walks back in the resting area)  
  
  
  
Back in the bushes...........  
  
Rowen: Ahhh, oh man its just you , man do ya know how to let someone know your behind them. (saying this as he is tring to catch his breath ) () Star: Then maybe you shouldn't have been spying on me (standing up as she says this and walks over to where the sleeping Houtru and Lighting are laying. ) Rowen: Man what is with you , its like ever since that battle back at the park you won't say one nice word ta me. now tell me whats with that? (following Star back to the bushes as he is saying this) () Star: You know..... Rowen: its Rowen. (saying this as they come to a stop at the begining of the little opening to the bushes) () Star: Rowen, your right , i haven't been nice to ya (saying this as she digs in her backpack.) Rowen: well i'm glad you've desided to change your ....... () Star: and i'm not gonna either , so forget about it blue boy!!! got that ? Rowen: No , i don't get it, you're cool with everyone else except me. why is that? just answer me that one question and i promise to leave you alone the rest of the time we are here. (saying this as Star continues to dig in her bag to find something when she does and Rowen is how do you say suprised at what Star pulls out of her backpack.lol) () Star: i don't have to answer myself to you buddy got it!!! (saying this as she points the tip of the arrow to Rowens neck. ) Rowen: Is it because for some reason you don't trust me? is that it? () Star: Jesous, why can't you just leave it alone, i don't see you going after any of the other girls that showed up at the park , so why me? Rowen: maybe its because ...........hu?  
  
at this point midnight wakes up to the two arguing warriors and he's going to try and give it his best to end it sometime this millum,lol ............  
  
  
  
() Midnight: becaues she is afarid . (says this as he jumps out of the bushes) () Star: oh no, not you Midnight, don't tell me your on His side. great and i thought this night couldn't get any better. saying this as she takes her paper target , arrows (wooden) and bow(wooden) to another clearing in the woods. ) Rowen: What are you soo afraid of that you can't talk to me like a civial person? () Star: listen i'm for once i'm asking you nicely to drop it, i don't feel like talking about it, k. saying this as she takes her aim at the target pined to a tree.) () Shotting Star: Wel () Star: Hello Shotting Star, what , is your master afraid to fight me one on one, he hast to send his pathic num skulls to do the job for him (says this as she aims for the target but instead she aims for Shotting Stars head and he's not expecting it.....) () Shotting Star: Huuuu, what do you think you are doing, that almost hit me!!!!! (saying this as he pulls out the arrow from the tree where it almost got him in the head) Rowen: you know i could be wrong mister, but i think she was aiming to hit ya and if ya ask me she came really close, i say shes been practicing. (saying this as he steps up besides Star) () Star: I say Rowen is right , and you know i wasn't even tring i could've hit you if i wanted but that would take out all the fun , hehehe(saying this as she reloads her bow) () Shotting Star: No, your bluffing, you can't be that good, why you didn't even own a bow or arrows when we...... () Star: having trouble say it are we? let finish the sentence for you, when you killed me parents and seperated my brother and me, am i close? (as she is saying this the nege creep is getting a little nervous by this time and is shaking a little in his nege boots,lol) Rowen: you know i say she's on the dot, wouldn't you say Mr. Shotting Star? () Shotting Star: Kid butt out unless you want to get.....hu , what are you looking at kid? saying this as he is shaking ,lol) () Star: unless he wants to what, you listen to me you Nege Creep, you touch one strand of hair on his head and you'll be star dust by the time i'm through with you, got it. (having her bow and arrow ready) () Shotting Star: you wouldn't not with him around, you wouldn't chance hurting him(pointing to Rowen) () Star: oh no, want to call my bluff, go ahead i dare you to. because i'm just a itching to fight you as she is saying this she points her loaded arrow in Shotting Stars direction) Rowen: I'm guessing its time to armor......... () Star: no , that won't be nessesary. (throwing her loaded arrow and bow in the air, and as it is landing Light suddently jumps in the picture and catches the loaded arrow and bow in his mouth without even cutting himself with it.) () Star: Rowen, dont' move, stay where you are.(saying this as she is staring down the Nege Creep) Rowen: Hu but why dont' you......... () Star: Rowen, do you trust me, i know i haven't been all that nice to ya but i'm asking you now to trust me , can you do that for me. ( getting a serious look on her face , like a serious fight look, bumbumbum) Rowen: Hu, i course i trust you . (looking at her with a smile that could make any girl go crazy, but Star ain't no ordanary girl , now is she, lol ) Rowen: What are you going to do? () Star: Just watch and see, do you like surprises Rowen? Rowen: Hmmm, i like surprises. (laughing as he says this) () Star: Well heres one coming at ya!!!!!!! (spinning around to face Rowen as she says this. what she is about do, her actions are soo fast that Shotting Star has no time to react, and is suprised by the new power she has gained over the years) () Star: OH POWER OF MAGIC (as she says this part she has her hands in front of her just like Sailor Mercury does when she starts to do her attack.) POWER OF LIGHT(after she says this part she brings her arms up to her chest to form a X ) SURRENDER THE SHEILD THE FORCE ICNIGHT, RELEASE!!!!! (as she finishes this last part she flings her arms to the opposite sides and a forcefield is surrounding Rowen. ) (boy star is full of suprises , wounder what else she has up her sleaves? hahahahahaha) Rowen: (his first reaction is to stare but in stead ask Star what she did) What did you do Star? () Star: isn't it oveious, i put a forcefield around you , so you can't get hurt. Rowen , they've taken soo much from me, i don't want them to take anymore from me, i just made new friends and i'm not letting them go, not without a fight , and a good one at that. Rowen: call the others they'll help you . don't do this alone, i can you've done so much in your life alone start right now by doing with others that care and can help, please. () Star: Rowen, i don't know if i can, i .....i..... can do it. your right i'm gonna do it. and i'm gonna start with you , hope your rested Rowen because these Nege Creeps are weak but they put up a good fight.. (looking over her shoulder at him as she says this) Rowen: Bring it on, i'm ready whenever you are my frined.. () Star: alright, here we goo.. () Shotting Star: you wounldn't dare.... she is..... () Star: (turns around in a blink of an eye and relesase Rowen from the forcefield) SHEILD RETURN TO YOUR POWERS COMBINED , SHEILD!!!!!!! Ready to do some damage Rowen? Rowen: you bet, but you should call the outhas , remember? () Star: oh yeah, i got it covered (she whisle for Midnight) () Midnight: yeah Star, you whilsed ? () Star: go get the others, and tell them to be ready to fight at the park got it!!! ()Midnight: yes mam, on my wa..... White Blaze: Grrrrrrrr. Rowen: White Blaze , nice to see ya boy. (smiles as he pets the tiger) () Midnight: me and White Blaze will go and get the others and be back in no time. () Star: good , now go. () Midnight: alright, lets go White Blaze. White Blaze: Grrrrrr. Rowen: hope they'll make it in time. ( says this as he takes out his Orb) () Star: of course they will , their frineds and friends always come through for you when you need them to . thats what makes them your friends. (saying this as she looks at Rowen and smiles) () Star: Are you ready to , as you guys would say , Armor up? (laughing as she says this) Rowen: Are the stars out tonight, of course , lets . () Star: then lets do it!!!!!!!! STAR COSMIC POWER!!!!! Rowen: Armor of Strata Don INOCHNI. (Ryo i have a feeling that we're going need your help, hurry my friend, i'm getting weird vibes from this guy, saying this as he is transforming into his armor) () Star: Alright ulgy lets dance. (saying this as she moves to stand in a fight stance. ) () Shotting Star: (how in the world am i going to defeat her , she is much stronger than before and i sense she has a power new to her body and that she is hidding even from her new found friends, we shall see if this power is true. ) hahahaha, you pityful humans , don't you know the Negeverse always lives on, so no matter how many of us you kill theres always more that will take our place. hahahahaha. Strata: ummm i hate to be a downer but is he right? (looking at Star with a questing look) () Star: Do you really want to know? Strata: on second thought, no (saying this as he looks back at the enemy) () Star: You listen and you listen good i don't care how many of you Nege Creeps there are i will fight to the bitter end and i will this planet from your evil and destructionness. I will keep on fighting for the people on this planet and for myself. (saying this as she motions Lighting to come to her) We'll meet you in the park and we'll continue this there , got it (says to Shotting Star as she hops on Lighting) Come on get on , we'll get there faster if we ride. (saying this as she rides Lighting up to Rowen and gives him her hand so he can get up easier) Strata: so do you thing we'll be able to beat this guy? () Starligh: Yeah , i do. (saying this as she turns head back to answer him) Strata: lets get going. () Starlight: alright, lets go Lighting (says this as she motions for Lighting to go. () Lighting: you got it, here we goooo!!!!!!!!!1 () Starlight: yeah!!!!!!!!now this is what you call getting some air!!!! heya!!! (saying this as her and Strata race off to the park to meet the others and the Nege Creep) () Strata: hey does this mean we're cool now? () Starlight: yeah, we're cool. (saying this as she turns her head to asnwer him)  
  
Now we go back to the resting area where, we hope, everyone has calmed down...............  
  
  
  
() Lita: So Ray , why were you chasing after Kento? () Ray: Well if the big lunk would have been watching where he was going then i wouldn't have been so temped on kicking his carkis all over the place. () Lita: Bath? () Ray: you got it. (saying this as she closed her eyes for a moment) () Ray: (as she was about to open her eyes they shot open so fast the group barely had to time to asked what was the matter) Mia: Hey , Ray , what is it? () Ray: I'm feeling weird vibes you guys. what where is that other guy , the one with the blue hair? Sage: you mean Rowen, now that you mention it Ray i haven't seen him sicne we left the bushes. () Sarena: you guys Star is still out there too, do you think their back , again. ? () Mina: Don't know Sarena but you know thoes Nege Creeps never give up until they have what they want. Cye: Correct me if i'm wrong but don't your so called "friends" want that Star girl dead? () Luna: Torrent is right , we have got to............. White Blaze: Grrrrr...... Kento: Hey boy haven't seen you around much, are we getting ourself a lady? aww , i thou.......  
  
busting through the resting area doors....................  
  
() Alex: Guys we've got trouble. () Michell: The seas are trembling. (saying this as she and Alex take out their transformation wands and holds them up ready to do some damage. ( the scouts get what Alex and Michell are getting at.) () Ray: Right, well girls looks like we're invited to a party () Alex: URANUS PLANET POWER!!!!!!!!! () Lita: I'm ready for some action, lets do this!!! JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!! () Amy: Lets rock their world! MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!! () Sarena: (looking at Amy with big eyes) you go girl . () Mina: I guess fighting soo much has finally ticked her off to the point. (saying this as she looks at Sarena and shrugs her shoulders at the scene) lets get this party started VENUS CRYSTAL POWER. () Michell: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!!!!!!! () Ray: ahhhh, thoes guys are going to be ash by the time i through with them.(saying this as she raises her transformation want) MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!! Kento: whoa!!! whats going on , where did you four come from.? () Houtru: Sally (motioning towards Kento) () Sally: Hardrock, you should learn some patence. () Sally: Sarena where is Small Lady? () Houtru: we have to leave as soon as possible. SATURAN PLANET POWER!!!!!!! () Rini: running in the resting area about the time Sally asked where she is) Pluto, why are you here. () Neptune: little you frined is in danger, we are.......hu? () Midnight: yo.......u .....yo...u .......you gu...ys hav...e got to hel.....p St..... () Artimis: Midnight, we know , Star is in trouble... () Luna: and so is Strata. Kento: dude, what is up with you cats calling us by our arm....... Ryo: Kento, chill out, and lets get armored up , you guys ready? Cye: if its to teach evil a lesson i'm ready and set to go. (saying this as he pulls out his Torrent Orb) Sage: if its a fight they want , they're gonna get one. (doing the same as Cye) Yulie: Hey whats the ......... Ryo: aride, lets armor up guys. RONINS TO ARMS!!!!! ARMOR OF WILDFIRE DON JIN!!!!!! Kento: wait.... oh what the hec.... ARMOR OF HARDROCK DON GI!!!!!! Sage: Lets rock their world, ARMOR OF HALO DON CHI!!!!! Cye: their know not to mess with us once we're throught them mates, ARMOR OF TORRENT DON SHIN () Rini: wait!!!! you guys if your going to help Star i'm going too. (getting out her broach) () Sally: wait, Small Lady it might be too..... () Rini: Dangerous , i know but what good am i if i can't help my frineds? () Sally : looking at Rini with wise and caring eyes) you are right young one, are you rea....... () Rini: MOON CRISIS POWER!!!!! () Sally: ready. guess she's going all the way. (saying this to herself) () Sally: no time like the present to get things rolling, PLUTO PLANET POWER!!!!!!! () Sarena: those guys are gonna be moon dust when i'm don't with em. MOON CRISIS POWER!!!!!!  
  
ALL THE RONINS LOOK ON WITH AMAZMENT AS ALL THE GIRLS TRANSFORM, THEY GUYS EXCEPT CYE ARE SPEECHLESS.  
  
  
  
Halo: ............ Hardrock: ....wow Wildfire: i'm never gonna get use to this(saying this as he scratches his helment) () Lita: hey what are you guys looking at , lets get our butts in geer, and kick some nege trash. their be mulch when i get through with thoes creeps!!!! (saying this as she punches her right hand into her left hand , boy can you say tomboy,lol) Halo: Ummm Sarena is Lita always like this? (looking on with confusion) () Sailor Moon: Are ya kidding..... Halo: thats goo...... () Sailor Moon: of course she is (saying this before she runs out the temple door.) lets go people. () Uranus: Halo better be careful around Jupiter. (saying this as she laughs) () Torrent: and why is that ....... () Sailor Moon: because she'll beat ya to a pulp. (saying this as she laughs) () Sailor Moon: running down the sidewalk) you should have seen the guy that called her babe the one time, boy the poor guy never had a chance. (saying this as she laughs) Halo: he stops after hearing this, he's never heard of a girl be soo violent, but then again he's never met Lita before, lol ) oh boy. () Saturan: do not worry Halo , with your armor Jupiter will not be able to harm you . (saying this as she laughs, poor Sage, i'm mean, hehehehe) () Hardrock: its not when we have our armor ons its when we don't have them on and she's Lita and not  
  
Sailor Jupiter thats going to worr him or should i say us. (saying this as he runs up to the group to catch up. () Sailor Moon: you know guys now that i think of it, where are we suppose to go to help out Star and Rowen? ALL: HU? THEY ALL SKID TO A STOP AND LOOKS AT EACH OTHER. () Mars: Sarena ya meatball head , your the leader and you didn't even think to ask where we are suppose to go? () Sailor Moon: Well no, Ray you know me (saying this as she giggles to herself) () Midnight: Sarena!!!! (saying this as he runs up to Sarena and skids to a stop but no soon enough as he hits the back of Hardrocks armored leg. owwch thats gotta hert.lol) () Sailor Moon: Hey Midnight. are you alright? () Midnight: saying this as he slides down Hardrocks armored leg) Star....Strata.....park. () Sailor Moon: Hu? (saying this as she has an question look on her face) () Mars: he means thats where we're going to meet Star and the Strata guys , come on guys lets go!!!! (saying this as she is running past the rest of the group,lol) White Blaze: grrrr.. Wildfire: hey boy. whoa(saying this as White Blaze is lifting Wildfire onto his back. ) Hey Rini hope on ,if its ok with Sarena. ()Mini Moon: sure, umm can i Sarena , pleasesssss!!! () Moon: sure now go , we have to hurry the others might our help. (saying this as she runs after Ray) Wildfire: up you go . there , now hold on because White Blaze runs fast , (saying this as he helps Rini up on White Blazes back) () Mini Moon: Come on White Blaze , lets go. (saying this as she holds on tight) () Jupiter: oh right , lets go people, its time to kick some Nege Trash. He'll be mulch when i'm throught with him. (saying this as she does her famous fist in her hand rutene,lol) Halo: I can see Jupiter is pumped and ready. fs(saying this as he sorta of laughs) () Jupiter: (as she 's running she turns her head back and gives sage the look, and boy if looks could kill Sage would be six feet under,lol) Hardrock: Dude if i were you and i'm glad i'm not, I wouldn't talk to her anymore. or you might be get hurt , and dude i wouldn't take that chance. (saying this as he pats one of Sages shoulders as they are running to the park , while Ryo and Rini are riding White Blaze. ) Torrent: My friend i would take Kentos advice (saying this as he smiles to his frined) Halo: I...I think your right, i'm not gonna say another word until we're home and safe, away from her. (saying this as he points to Jupiter) () Sailor Moon: ewww, Jupiter do you have an admider? (saying this as they are walking towards the park and as she is pocking her with her elbow in the sides) () Jupiter: are you kidding , if that jerk says one more word to me i'll hand him a nuckle sandwitch. (saying this as she show Sarena her fist in front of her) () Mars: Lita can't you just give the gu..........hu (saying this as Lita gives her one of thoes glares) ok, never mind, "shesh that girl needs to lighten up and giva that guy a break" () Venus: still threating Green boy? (says this as she walks up to the the girls) () Mars: yeah (her and Moon says it at the same time) () Moon: yeah (they her and Mars also say this as they sweatdrop,lol) () Mercury: That girl will never learn. (saying this as she shakes her side to side)  
  
  
  
Now we're back with Lighting Starlight and Strata.............  
  
() Starlight: the park should be coming up....hmmmm. Strata: what is it ? () Starlight: got an idiea. (says this as she stops lighting in front of a high wall. (Wounder what she has planed?lol) Strata: and what is tha.......hu? (says this as he looks at her looking at the high wall in front of them) oh no, are ya crazy. that things at least 8 to 10 feet tall. thats impossible for a horse to jump. () Starlight: well then you haven't seen Lighting jump then , have you? Strata: so your saying that he can make it, no douts. (saying this as he looks at her then the wall) () Starlight: no, i didn't say he could jump over walls like these i ment he has had good practicing with jumping over things. but hey this is a challenge , me and Lighting love a good challege right boy? () Lighting: you got that right, and i think this challege is going ta be a fun one. (saying this as he studies the wall in front of him) Strata: this is crazy , oh dear lord let us make it over the wall. (saying this as he cloese his eyes tight) () Starlight: now Rowen, you have to have more faith in me and Lighting than that. (saying this as she is still studing the wall. will they mnake it, dum , dum, dum,dum. lol) () Starlight: but if you want you don't have to jump over with us, you can always take Starme. (saying this as she releases Starme) Strata: well ummm...i guess , wait aminute i can float over with my armor. man i got to stop hanging around Kento soo much. (saying this as he puts his hand on his head) () Starlight: ok, then its settled , you use your , me and Lighting will jump the wall. (looks at him as she says this and smiles) Strata: your serious about jumping over that wall aren't you? (saying this as looks at her with a serious face) () Starlight: sure am. (saying this as she bobs her head) Strata: alright(saying this as he gets off of Lighting) see ya on tha otha side. becareful , ok. (says this with a smile. awwww) () Starlight: alright , i will (says this with a smile) lets do it Lighting. says this as she backs him up.) Strata: "Man she sure is crazy but at the same time she's funny" (says this as he uses his Strata bubble to get over the parks wall.) () Starlight: ready set , goooo!!!! heha!!!! (saying this as they are running towards the wall. (Nowww!!!! says this as they near the wall.) Strata: Wow, man thats amazing (says this as he lands)(as he is saying that they are in the air getting ready to land) () Starlight: whoa , that was great , i would do it again if we didn't have an important appointment with a certain Negea Creep. (says this with a bit of anger in her voice) Strata: ummm could i suggest we ride Lighting the rest of the way to the spot. (says this as he walks up to her and Lighting) () Starlight: i was gonna suggest the same thing, (says this as she lends him a hand as he gets on Lighting) People say great minds think alike. (says this as he is seated) Strata: i guess we both have great minds then. (says this as she motions Lighting to run full speed) () Starliight: you ok back there?(yelling this to Strata) Strata: yeah, man he can run fast. (yelling this to Starlight) () Starlight: hang on we're going to make a sudden stop. (says this as she motions Lighting to stop) Strata: Kkkkkk. (says this as Lighting stops) () Starlight: Grrr. (says this as she senses something) Strata: what is it? is it him? () Starlight: Yeah, bu....... () Shotting Star: RAZOR SLICE!!!!! () Starlight: oww, man i'm gonna feel that tomorrow(says this as her and Strata fall off of Lighting) () Jupiter: (says this as she gets close enough to use her attack to cancel his) not today creep!!! JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!!!!!!!! Strata: look , the guys!! (says this as he points to Jupiter) () Starlight: great , boy did she time that right. (says this as she gets off of the ground) () Shotting Star: what , you pesky Scouts. i'll deal with her first(refering to Starlight) then i'll take of you pesky........... Wildfire: not as long as we're around. (says this as he comes from out of the shadows, he standing in front of Shotting star) () Shotting Star: where did you come from, i don't think your a Scout. Halo: hey ugly . (says this to Shotting Stars Right) () Shotting Star: what another one. who are these new warriors. Hardrock: don't you know when you mess with one , you mess with us all.(says this his left) () Shotting Star: what ? where are they coming from!!! (says this in an anger tone) Torrent: we don't like it when strangers threaten our friends , mate! (says this from a tree branch above Shotting Stars head) () Shotting Star: What , Who are you guys? (saying this as he is getting ticked off) Wildfire: We're the Ronin Warriors , and we fight to keep the peace in this world. I Ryo of the Wildfire , Virtue is my trait. (says this as he steps towards Shotting Star) Halo: Sage of the Halo, i seek Wisdom. (saying this as he gets his weapon ready to do battle) Strata: saying this as he walks from where he was by Starlight and stands by Wildfire) I'm Rowen of the armor Strata this is my frend , heads up. Hardrock: hey ugly , I'm Kento of Hardrock , Justice is my reward. (says this after he takes one giant leap from where he was) Torrent: I'm Cye of the Torrent , Trust is my symoble (says this after he lands from jumping from the tree branch above Shotting Stars head, and lands right by Kento of Hardrock) () Sailor Moon: and of course you know who we are , we're the sailor scouts. () Sailor Mini Moon: we fight for love and justice. () Sailor Uranus: how dare you kill a girls future with her parents , we will not tolerate this. () Sailor Jupiter: yeah you slim ball, you'll be mence meat when i'm through with you. () Shotting Star: ah yes, you sall pay for interfering with me and the Star brat. () Jupiter: bring it on ya Nega Trash!!!! JUPITER THU.......... () Starlight: (saying this as she walks up to Jupiter and whispers this into her ear) Jupiter no, wait till we all can attack, save your energy, you'll get your chance my friend. () Jupiter: your right. () Mars: Are you and Blue Boy ok? () Starlight: Yeah , were ok, thankx to Jupiter. () Jupiter: i wanted to spoil at least one of his plans, and it felt goood!!! () Starlight: (laughing as she says this) Well i'm glad your happy , now we need a plan to kick his butt back to the Negaverse and back. 'anybody got a plan?' Halo:' i think i got one.' () Starlight: 'k , lets here it then' Hardrock: 'uh guys i hate to break up your little talk but ugly here looks like he's getting a little inpatenc' (saying this as he looks at Shotting Star) Strata: ' Why don't some of us distrack him while the rest listen to what Sage has planed,sound good guys?' EVERYBODY: 'YEAH' Strata: 'Good now to pick those who are gonna have a little play time with mr. Star' (saying this as he looks around) ' Ok, what about Jupiter,Mars,Kento,Me,Saturan,Uranus and........ Dais: What about us Strata? (saying this as he comes through a portal that leads to the Denisty.) Hardrock: whoa, how , when , why......... Sekment: Hardrock just ...... Cale: We came here to help you guys ( says this as he interupts, lol) () Moon: well on behalf of the moon we thank you. (saying this as she walks up to the three Warlords) Wildfire: hey guys (talking to the Warlords) where is Adnu...... Adnubis: Ronins , Star ,it is nice to see you again, though i wish it was under other cercumstances. (saying this as he walks up to everybody, which are now in one huge group with Sailors and Ronins) Is this the might and kindness Moon princess? () Starlight:( walking up to Adnubis) yes she is , Sarena this is Adnubis the new Achient. Adnubis: it is a great....... Hardrock: ummm guys i hate to break up a good family reunion like this one but umm we got more important things to take of. (pointing to Shotting Star as he says this) () Starlight: Kento is right , we'll finish the interduction later. right now we got some trash to take out. StrataL: right ,now all the people i named plus two of the Warlords Sekment and Cale. Dais you and Adnubis stay with us to listen to Sages plan, everyone agree on this aragement? Everybody,except Kento,lol: yea..... Kento: No. Ronins and Warlords: Kento !!!! Hardrock: ok, ok, yeah i agree. gee. (saying this as he folds his arms.lol.) Strata: oh right, now lets go show pretty boy that were're not backing down... Hardrock: oh yeah, i'm ready for some action !!!! (saying this as he gets excited) Sekment: looks like Hardrock hasn't changed a bit. (says this as he laughs.) Uranus: enough talk. lets get to work. (says this as she's walking towards Shotting Star) Cale: Whoa, whoes the girl. (says this as he follows Uranus to where Shotting Star is wainting) Wildfire: ummmm Rowen do ya think it was a good idea to put the Uranus chick in with thoes gu...... Strata: Oh Ryo, don't worry Kento knows better tha........(he's cut off by Ryo) Wildfire: no , i mean Sekment and Cale, do ya think they'll behave? () Starlight: oh don't worry Ryo , if they try something she'll correct them (Says as she winks and says it before she starts to goin the others "in playing" group, lol ) now , enough chatting like Uranus said and lets get down to buisness. Torren: is it me or do these girls like to fight almost as much as Kento does. (says this as he watches Starlight make her way over to Uranus and Cale. Sekment: well good luch with the plan. (saying this as he makes his way over to Shotting Star) Torrent: Thankx Sek. go get um. (giving sek a thumbs up) Halo: ok guys , plan time, ok lets do this. .........  
  
Mean while near the cement pound...........  
  
() Juipter: ok, lets kick it!!!! hey ugly!!!! lets rumble!!! Jupiter.............. () Uranus: Wait!!! Lite half of us need to distract him while the other half launch an attact on him , got it. (Saying this as she looks at all of them ) Cale: wait, how do you know what to do.... your a ........ () Mars: look, yes were're women, but we also fight and we know how, these negea creeps are different from what you fought, they get distracted easly. (saying this as she gets in his face and at one point it looks like she's gonna fry him , look out Cale, these women are more than you can handle,lol) () Saturan: Ray , come on , he was just kiding right. (says this as she gives Cale the evil eye and points her Glaive at him, man looks like they don't like him, awww poor Cale, lol) Cale: ok, ok, besides we're suppose to be fighting him and not each other. (says this as he looks at the not soo pateincly waiting Shotting Star) Sekment: so what are we waiting for? Hardrock: yeah, Sek is right what are we waiting for? (says this as he folds his arms over his chest) () Mars: man , are thoes two always like that? Strata: sadly , yes(says this as he hangs his head down,lol) () Uranus: ok guys , listen up and listen up good got it!!! (says this as she eyes Cale and Sekment,lol) Lita , Ray , Blue boy Strata: the names Rowen. () Uranus: ok, Lita, Ray , Rowen and .......(looking at Cale for an answer what his name is ) Cale: the name is Cale fare lady, (says this as he bows,lol) () Uranus: ok Cale, you four are incharged of distracting pretty boy there and the rest of us will attack him , got it. (says this as she looks at everyone ) () Everyone: says this as they node their heads) Yeah. Hardrock: oh right, lets kick it!!! (him and jupiter say that at the same time) () Jupiter: oh right, lets kick!!!!! Strata: hey pretty boy , is that your face or a mask!!! (yelling this to Shotting Star as he runs up to him)  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE WE GO BACK TO THE GROUP(SAGES) AND THEY ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF FORMING A PLAN TO GET RID OF PRETTY BOY.........  
  
  
  
Sage: ok, from what i gather , it seams that this guy and the others like him are weakened by light . Wildfire: so what your saying sage is that basically if everyone attacks at once somehow , that will probley leave him weak or if we're lucky dead? Sage: excatly , i prefer the dead part but if we can get him weak, then we're work from there. () Starlight: ok, sounds good but....... () Moon: but what Star? () Starlight: well i was thinking, Sage do you guys , i mean Ronin Warriors get weak each time you use you attack skills? Sage: I'm affraid so, wh? () Neptune: I see what your getting at..... () Moon: well i'm glad you do Michell but i'm lost. (saying this as she scratches her head) () Mini Moon: me too, (coping Sailor Moon) () Venus: it's simple , if those guys (pointing to the ones "playing around with Shotting Star) use their attacks too much then they'll become weak and won't be able to help us out to weaken pretty boy over there. () Pluto: if that is so we better worn them then , before their too weak. (saying this as she looks at the battling warriors) () Starlight: right, mind if i take care of it? () Sage: by all means , go ahead, ladies are always first. (saying this as he bows and tries to flirt with her since his flirting didn't work on Jupiter,lol) () Starlight: Sage , good try my friend but no go , sorry dude (says this as she winkes at thim, aww poor Sage, shoot down again,will his reputation still go on? lol ) Wildfire: oh man , did the Flirt King gets turned down again, owch , man Sage your on a roll today saying this as he hunches his shoulders, lol) Sage: oh well at least i tried, (says this as he hunches his shoulders) Adnubis: Star, tell the others not to use their attacks skills over three times , they should be fine if they don't . () Starlight: alright, i'm on it. ' hey guys '....... Kento: what, did you guys here that too. ? (refering to his fellow warriors as he doges an head on flying kick, that almost got his head,) boy that was close. Strata: Kento, you hardhead, its Star...... Hardrock: oh yeah, uses her sailors powers. right, Sekment: (haking his head as he says this) Hardrock will never change. Cale:'we hear ya Star, whats going on?' () Uranus: ' tell me you guys got a plan, this guy is getting faster and faster each time we attack him.' () Starlight: 'h no, did the four Ronins use their attack skills more than three times?' Sekment:'no, is that important for your plan, i'm guessing.' Here , catch (saying this as he throws one of his poisioed swords towards Shotting Star) () Shotting Star: Oh, why than..... (saying this as he catches the sword) ahhhhh, its posioned , you, i'll get you back, mark my word. (says this as he throws down the sword) Sekment: oh , did the little man get hurt, thank you for returning my sword. (saying this as he grins that "i'm waiting when ever you are " grin,lol) () Starlight: 'you could say that, just tell them not to use their attacks over three times' Dais: ' Halo i hope got a plan because this guy is getting on my nerves , the sooner we take him out the better , whoa...(saying this as Shotting Star tries to hand him a nucklesandwitch, lol , but misses, hehehehehehehehehehehe) Halo: 'I do and I hope it works...(saying this as he looks to the ground) () Shotting Star: Ahhh, take this you boy!!! Cale: ' well i hopt it works too , but would you mind telling us the plan so we can get it done with!!!!!! getting very angrey at this point, bet ya couldn't tell , could ya? lol ) Halo: 'k , ok, geeze heres the plan.....We're gonna somehow attact him at once , you see his weakness is light, and if we all attact at once it'll weaken , if we're lucky i'tll kill em.' Strata:'Sage lets worry about weaking him first then we can work on the vaperizing his butt.' () Starlight: 'trata is right , we should worry about weaking him first then we can turn him into moon and stardust, you up for that Sarena ?' () Moon: i'm ready for it whenever you are Star. () Starlight: great!!! cause i'm ready to rumble!!! (saying this as she gets in a fighting stance) 'hey people you ready cause i'm gonna attack in about 5......4...3..2..1....... NOW!!!!!!!! () Moon: lets do this!!! () Mini Moon: right, lets get that creep!! MOON GORGOUS HEART ATTACK!!! () Moon: (says this at the same time Mini Moon is ) MOON GORGOUS HEART ATTACK!!!! () Starlight: STAR COSMIC CRASH!!!!! Hardrock: i like her thinking (he's talking about starlight) Well guys theres no time like the present to get this party rockin , yehaaaaa!!!!!!! saying this as he is running towards Shooting Star) IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THIS UGLY!!!! Dais: Looks like Star still gots it, (says this as he is laughing and getting ready to attack) WEB OF DESEPETION!!!!!!! Sekment: now this is what i'm talking about.........SNAKE BITE STRIKE!!!!!! Torrent: well i can see that Star and Kento will end up being good pals (saying this as he laughs and is running towards the others that are already attacking him, and keeping it up too. wow pretty good :) Wildfire: uh Cye why would you say that? (saying this as he is running along side Torrent and is about ready to attack himself) Torrent: well they both love to fight , isn't that enough(says this as he laughs and gathers energy for his attack) SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!!!!! Wildfire: your right that is enough(says this as he laughs too and gathers energy for his own attack) FLARE UPPP NOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Strata: Man what a day has been and is gonna be , whoaa ( says this as he comes up in the middle of Starlight and Hardrock) ARROW SHOCK WAVEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THIS YOU UGLY CREP!!!!! () Mars : come on girls lets help, MARS FIRE SNIPER SOAR!!!!!!!! () Jupiter: yeah, thats what i'm talking about, pay back time pal!!! JUPITER OAK EVALUTION!!!!!! () Venus: you go get him Lita, hu? oh right my turn, yehaaa!! VEUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!! () Uranus: come on Michel our turn, URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!!!!!!!! () Neptune: right , NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 () Pluto: time will not allow you to win, PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!!!! () Saturan: SILENCE GLAIVE!!!!!!! this guy is toasted with all of this energy attacking him at once. Cale: great !! my turn, BLACK LIGHTING SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adnubis: (note: he is out of the acinets clothing and in his crulety armor) He will not enslave the earth , QUAKE WITH FEARRR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
AT THIS POINT EVERYONE IS TOGETHER IN ONE HUGE GROUP.  
  
  
  
() Moon: alright, that guy is total......what that is impossible!!!!!!!!! () Starlight: (coming up to Moon) no , it isn't Sarena, these guys are stronger than any evil you guys have fought in the past , but he is weak. Strata: Man , this guy is strong. Halo: hey , Star is right , at least we weakened him. () Starlight: (says this as Adnubis walks up to her) I know what i must do.  
  
Adnubis: are you sure you want to do this, you know they wond like it.(he's refering to the other warriors.) () Starlight: I want to do this , i don't want Wildfire to use the Inferno , not just yet. That will be our last and only option if the othas nor i can stop him. (turning her head from Shotting Star to Adnubis as says this) We must try everything, i will not allow earth to be enslaved. Adnubis: are you ready? (as he says this the Acinets clothing reappear and his armor dissapears) () Starlight: yes. () Shotting Star: Looks .....lik...like you warriors are having problems defeating me. hehehe, well all i can say is........ () Starlight: Hey ugly, you foregot about me, i'm still here and ready to wip your carkis all over the place. () Midnight: (says this as he jumps on Starlights shoulders) hey , looks like your going for the next level. () Starlight: yes , the next and final level. I'm ready Adnu... () Midnight: waitttt!!!!! let me get out of the way. (says this as he jumps off her shoulder and runs over by Mini Moon and the others) okkkk, now you can start!!!!! Wildfire: hey , what do you mean , she can start now? Cale: you'll see Wildfire. (says this as he looks at the young girl getting ready to got to the next and final level of her scout powers) Adnubis: stars of the hevens , stars of the earth hear my plea and answer me.... grant this young one the power to go to the next stage of her scout power. SPIRIT OF THE STARS: WE HEAR YOUR PLEA. WHO IS THIS GIRL & WHY THE NEED FOR SUCH POWER? Adnubis: : she is the daughter of the late Sailor Starlight. Spirits of the Stars: we see and understand the history of her family but we do not understand the need for such power when she is soo powerful already. () Starlight: (says this as she steps up to the white figures) please , it's for my friends , family and for the earth, i need the power to defeat an evil that has landed on earth. Spirits of the Stars: we understand but......  
  
Mean While back at the group , their to far way to listen to what is going on with Adnubis and the strange apperence of the white figures.........  
  
Hardrock: man what are they talking about and who are the white people talking to them? Cale: if you would be pacient and wait we probley would find out. Hardrock: meaning? Dais: he means shut up and wait. is what he is saying. jezzz, () Jupiter: it looks like the new comers are on our side. Wildfire: and how would you know that babe (uh oh , bad move Ryo, lol) Uranus: Redie should've kept his mouth shut. (saying this to the other Ronins.) () Jupiter: what did you just call me? Wildfire: babe wh....uh oh. bad move wildfire. () Mina: (moving over to Lita to try and calm her down) ummm Lita maybe you should breath and count to ten, after all we do need as much strength as possible to beat this guy.  
  
() Pluto: maybe your friend will get a .......... powwwww!!!!! Wildfire: ahhh, man that hurt , what ya do that for? Strata: isn't it oveous Ryo, you called her babe. Wildfire: yeah , but Sage was the one that was hitting on her not me, i just called her babe one time and i get socked. (saying this as he rubs his jaw, oww, thats gotta hurt) Halo: boy , i'm glad that wasn't me. Hardrock: dude that was an awsome hit. () Jupiter: next time i wont be soo nice. (says this as she walks over to get a closer look at the new comers ) Wildfire: what? what excaly does she mean by that? ()Mars: well ummm she really didn't put much into that punch of hers. so if were you and i'm glad im not i would watch what you say to her. Wildfire: hu? () Uranus: meaning she could have easly broken or even dilocated your jaw , that is if she really wanted to, but your lucky that today was one of her good days. Hardrock: man this girl is dangerous, (looking at his best bud Torrent as he says this) Torrent: uh mates i think we should all learn a lesson here. (saying this to all of his Ronin buddies) Wildfire: and what lesson what that be Cye man? Halo: haven't you figured that out by now Ryo, never call her ba..... Strata: uh Sage I wouldn't say it if i were you .......(saying this as he points to Lita who is giving Sage the evil eye,lol) Halo: uh....oh no , i'll shut up now. (says this as he looks away from Lita) Hey Rowen , thankx for the warning man , i almost sliped . (whispers this into Rownes ear) Strata: it was nuthing, i just didn't want to see you get a beat down , like Ryo. (says this as he laughs and points to Ryo ) () Saturan: hey guys look. (say this as she points to the people in white and a new light fading in) ()Mars: wounder whats going on over there . (saying this as she looks at the scene Saturan pointed to) () Moon: well why don't we go over and see whats going on, i mean star is our friend after all. saying this in an anyoing way, well what would be anoying to Ray, lol) () Mini Moon: Oh , can we Pluto? (saying this as she runs upn to the older scout) () Pluto: that would be a good idea Sailor Moon . (says this as she looks down at Mini Moon and smiles) Hardrock: great!!!!! cause i don't have good patcient , so come on guys. (says as he starts to run over to Starlight and Adnubis) **SOON EVERYONE FOLLOWS HARDROCK.  
  
  
  
MEAN WHILE BACK WITH STARLIGHT,ADNUBIS AND THE PEOPLE IN WHITE................  
  
() Starlight: but what? (says this as she looks at the figures with a confusing face) Spirits of the Stars: we don't have enough power to give you such power you are asking for. () Starlight: but........ Adnubis: Star if they can not do nothing there is no reason for us to argue with them (saying this as he places on of his hands on one of her shoulders and smiles down at her as he says this) () Starlight: your are right Adnubis (saying this as she looks at him with a gentle face of love and caring) we do understand and we than......... Spirits of the Stars: but there is another who might be able to help you (says this as she looks at Starlight and smiles a warm gentle smile, and then she closes her eyes when she opens them another figure is stand by her but this figure is dressed in silver and blue clothing.) Blue figure: oh , my daughtor it has been such a long time (says this as she walks up to Starlight) () Starlight: who ar.........mother? (saying this as she looks at the women in blue and as the women places both of her hands on both of Starlights shoulders.) Blue figure(Stars mother): yes, its me, its been so long my little Star. (saying this as she hugs her daughter, her only daughter) () Starlight: yes , it has . Mother are an.....an.... Blue figure(Stars mother): yes , an angel. (says this as she smiles down at her daughter) Adnubis: can you help your daughter, she can defeat him but these evil creatures have grown strong over the years and she needs more power . (says this as he bows to show her mother respect and honor) Blue figure(Stars mother): Yes i can and i will. Star, you are the daughter that i always knew you would be , but you rely to much on yourself to do things, fight evil, you have friends on your side that are willing to fight along side you , don't do this alone, fighting as one will beneit all of you . (saying this as see turns to the group that is listening on to their conversation. lol) () Jupiter: your mother is right you should let us help u , you know we will saying this as she comes up to star and smiles at her.) Hardrock: man i know we can beat this creep if we use the white armor and when you get your new power and with all the help from Lita and the girls. (saying this as he points his thunb at the girls) () Mini Moon: yeah , what do ya say , we get as one and with everything. come on , pleassss. saying this as she runs up to star and stops in from of her and gives her those puppy eyes, lol) () Starlight: ok, how can i refuse those eyes. (saying this as she bends down to hug the youngest of the scouts, Mini Moon) () Neptune: thats great, now we won't lose and we're glad your letting us help . saying this as she walks up to her, Starlight) AFTER NEPTUNE WALKS UP TO STARLIGHT EVERYONE ESLE DOES SO WHEN WE CONTINUE EVERYONE WILL BE AROUND STARLIGHT, ADNUBIS AND  
  
STARLIGHTS MOTHER AS WELL.  
  
() Starlight: (turns to her mother as she says this) mother , i'm ready . Blue figure(Stars mother): ok, say these words and as you say them raise your hand towards the stars. saying this as she looks proudly at her young daughter) () Starlight: ok, well here gose nothing. (says this as she looks at her friends around her and then she raises her hand towards the stars. ) Blue figure(Stars mother): now say these words.......I call upon the powers that be, hear me and answer my plea......stars guide me to that which is mine that to which I shall use for goodness , hear me and release the powers of the stars to me. () Starlight: alright , here it gose..........I call upon the powers that be, hear me and answer my plea.......... Stars guide me to that which is mine , that to which I shall use for goodness, hear me and release the powers of the stars to meee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wildfire: Now what will happen? Blue figure(Stars mother): watch and you shall see Ryo of Wildfire. (says this as she looks at him) Wildfire: how di.... oh never mind , i don't want to know.  
  
AS STAR SAYS THIS INCONTATION THE SKIES LIGHT UP WITH WHITE LIGHT.  
  
() Shotting Star: I have been waiting long enough , now i shal......what is that light. ( says this as he shields his eyes)  
  
WHEN STARLIGHT IS FINISHED A BRIGHT COLLUME OF LIGHT SHOOTS FROM THE SKY DOWN TOWARDS HER, AND IN THE LIGHT AN OBJECT APPEARS ABOVE STARLIGHTS HAND THAT IS IN THE AIR.  
  
() Starlight: what is this mother. (says this as she lowers her hand which was in the air) () Uranus: its a new transformation wand. (says this as she stares at the object above starlights head) () Michell: now that is amazing Uranus. (says this as she looks at her partner) () Uranus: yes it is . Blue figure(Stars mother): Uranus is right, it is your new transformation pen and also you new guide to the powers of the stars. use it well, thought i don't think i need to tell you that, your heart is as caring and honored as the warriors standing by your side. (whispering this into Starlights ear) you mush trust your heart and don't be afraid to love.( this she says alound) i will always be in your heart. () Starlight: and I in yours......mother. (says this as she looks in her mothers eyes) Blue figure: but before I go , I want to see your new outfit. (says this as she winks at her daughter) () Starlight: ok......hmmm (says this as she reaches for her new pen)(says this after she has it in her hands) ok now what , what do I say? Blue figure: isn't it obveous.. (saying this as she looks at her daughter with pride.) Star Crystal Power, now you try . ()Venus: yeah , come on girl . () Starlight: ok, hold to your hats or helments guys.....STAR CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WITH STARLIGHTS OR I SHOULD SAY SUPER STARLIGHT TRANSFORMATION SHE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
() S Starlight: wow, cool new outfit. oh wow its even got my second favorit color!! Torrent: and what color is that mate? () S Starlight: its green oh silver and blue are too. (says this as she smiles at Torrent then turns her attition towards her mother.) (S Starlights new outfit is a different color and the bow on the back have a little longer material on them . and she has a yellow star on her right eye.) ok heres how her outfit changed , well the color anyway, lol, the bow on the chest is still a silver color , the round thing in the middle of the bow in front is a silver green color, her skirt is a silver green as well, the bow on the back is the same as the bow on the front, her shoes ,just a reminder are like Uranus shoes only the color of them is silver green now, her shoulder pad thingys are silver green too, and her gloves that are let me remind you cut offs which means the figures are cut out are a tie died of a sparkling silver color and a silver green too.  
  
() S Starlight: thank u mother , I will not let you donw. (says this as she gives her mother one last hug) Blue figure: you are most welcome , my little Star and i know you won't let me down , because you never have, oh my little Star you keep your spirit hight and heart stronge and remember what i told you about love my little one and tell your brother i said hi and that i love him , i will be watching over you two , always. says this as she disappears as she and her daughter finishes their hug.) () S Starlight: turns around and looks at everyone as she says this) ok what you guys say we do some damage to this and teach him a lesson he'll never foreget. () Jupiter: i'm in, definatly . Hardrock: well you guys already know my answer.... Dais: yeah we know already , no need to tell us abo..... () S Starlight: uncle Dais be nice , Kento is haveing a bad day , sort of. Torrent: did she just call you uncle? Halo: tell me i'm hearing things . (says this as he looks at their leader Wildfire. ) Wildfire: i ain't even goin to ask. , i dont' want ta know . Hardrock: hehehe, Dais is a Uncle, Dais is an....... Dais: Say that again and i'll...... () S Starlight: now come on you guys , we got better things to do than to fight with each other. (saying this as she comes in between Dais and Hardrock , to break up the fight. ) () Uranus: Starlight is right , grow up you Boys..( she streaches the boy part the them , lol) Hardrock: fine (says this as he crosses his arms and walks over to the other "Ronins") Dais: ummpp, if we're finished i say we get to kicking his butt.(saying this as he points to Shotting Star) Cale: Dais is right, but what plan should we.........(Dais is cut off by Saturan) () Saturan: everybody jump now!!!!!! (saying this as she gets ready to jump out of the way of an attack.) () Shooting Star: i've had enough , my patence have just run out..... STAR RAZOR SLICE!!!!!!!!! () Moon: Says this as she looks at Hardrock, they say this at the same time) Jump? Hardrock: Jump? () S Starlight: move it now!!!(says this as she looks like she is going to attack Kento head on) Hardrock: ahhhh (says this as he jumps in the air)(says this as he lands from the jump) What did you do that for , you almost got me , that was....... Torrent: Kento, look mate. (says this as he points to the spot where everyone was standing) Hardrock: Yikess!!! (says this as he looks at the burned to the crisp spot where they were standing) Strata: that could have been you my frined. (says this as he walks past Kento over to Adnubis) Adnubis: you wish to ask me a question Strata , is that correct? (says this as Rowen walks up to him) Strata: yes. (then he looks at Shooting Star) but i think i'll save it for later. Adnubis: that would be a good idea my frined(says this as he too looks at Shooting Star ) () S Starlight: ok, anybody got a .......(stops as she sees the group look at her) oh no, not me , i'm not a good planner person , what about Sage or Rowen, one of those guys or even one of the scouts. i'm telling ya thats not my field. Torrent: then what is (says this as he walks up to her) Sekment: Fighting , just ask Dais and Cale , hahaha(says this as he laughs.) Adnubis: i wouldn't be talking Sekment , she has as you would say kick your armor behind around a few times as well. (say this as he walks up to him , laughing also) Halo: ok, then me and Rowen and........ () Pluto: and that should be enough to make up a fairly good plan to defeat him. () Saturan: Why don't we just attack him all at once , since Starlight has her new power. Torrent: i'll say thats a good plan , its sweet and simple. (at this statement Saturan blushes,lol) () Moon: if thats the plan then lets put it into action , come guys. saying this as she starts to power up. () Jupiter: yeah i'm ready. (same as Moon) () S Starlight: great , i'm in (same as Jupiter) Wildfire: come on guys lets do it. ( same as S Starlight) *OK LETS JUST MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU READERS THE REST OF THE WARRIORS ARE POWERING UP TOO........WHEN THEY GET TO THE POINT OF USING THEIR POWERS........  
  
Wildfire: FLARE UP NOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! () Mars: MARS FIRE SNIPER SOAR!!!!!!!!!! Halo: THUNDER BOLT CUTT!!!!!!!!!!! () Jupiter: JUPITER OAK EVALUTION!!!!! Hardrock: IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!!!!!!!!! () Venus: LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!! Strata: ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! () Uranus: URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dais: WEB OF DECEPTION!!!!!!!!!!!!! () Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!! Cale: BLACK LIGHTING SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! () Mercury: MERCURY AQUEA RASPITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sekment: SNAKE BITE STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! () Neptune: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!!!!!!! Adnubis: QUAKE WITH FEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( just to remind you that he is in his armor) () Moon: MOON GORGOUS HEART ATTACK!!!!!!!!!! () M Moon: MOON GORGOUS HEART ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! () Saturan: SILENT GAILVE !!!!!!!!!!!! () S Starlight: alright my turn.."hope this works"..... HEAVENS CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (HER NEW ATTACK IS DONE LIKE SO......SHE PLACES HER HANDS IN THE AIR ..... OK TO MAKE IS EASIER IF YOU'VE WATCHED THE FINAL JUGDEMENT ON CARDCAPTORS THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, THE ONLY DIFFERNCES IS THAT THERE IS AN ATTACK CRY WITH THE ATTACK. AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW OR HAVEN'T SEEN CARDCAPTORS WELL UMMM JUST USE YOUR IMAGIONATION. )(ITS THE ATTACK THAT YUE USES TO DEFEAT SAKURA IN THE FINAL JUGEMENT ) () Shotting Star: Nooo , this can't be , your not the powerful , nooooooo!!!!! Finish what i have started!! () S Starlight: Totally dusted .(says this at the same time as Moon and M Moon) () Moon: Totally dusted . () M Moon: Totally dusted. (all three of them look at each other then laughing at what just happened)  
  
EVERYONE ELSE STARTS TO LAUGH AS WELL  
  
() Moon: I don't know about you guys but i'm beat and need some sleep. (saying this as she opens her mouth really wide, anime style lol, ) () S Starlight: I'm gonna agree with ya on that one Sarena. i'm totally beat too. () Midnight: well you should be excaused , you just used an new attack with a great deal of new power. i would avised you all to talk it easy as long as you guys can , cause i know you all are drained , () S Starlight: man i can't wait to........ () Jupiter: what is it Star? () S Starlight: where is Lightin...... () Lighting: don't worry my frined i'm here and fine, don't worry about me , i can take care of myself . (says all of this as he troats over to S Starlight and snugles to her face. for a min there i didn't think you could handle that new attack. () S Starlight: Lighting !! (laughs after she says that) to tell ya the .............  
  
* ADNUBIS IS RIGHT BY HER SIDE  
  
Adnubis: oh my , Star are you alright, you should've let the Roni........ () S Starlight: as she sits up from where she collasped on the ground)(everyone at this point is by her side) no, i wanted to , i had to know if i could handle it , if i could live up to my mother, she was soo strong and i didn't want to let her down. (looking towards the sky as she says this. (just to let you readers know by the time they defeat Shooting Star its dark out. but the moon and stars are out and bright) () Moon: I think she did well and that if i was in her place i would have dont the same thing . Dais: the moon girl is right . (saying this as he looks from Sarena to Star) Adnubis: are you sure your alright? (asking Starlight this as she gathers enough strength to get up.) () Starlight: yes, i'm fine dad, lol, is it ok if i find an hotel any here in the mortal realm until this is all over with, i want to be close to my new friends.(says this as she looks at everyone and smiles ) Cale: i don't see why she can't Adnubis. Sekment: yeah , the girl has got a great idea, let her stay , at least she will have people from her own world and those around her age to talk to and have a little fun before they attack again. () Neptune: no!!! Adnubis: what? () Neptune: i think she should stay with me Alex and Houtru , theres pleanty of room and i'll give Houtru and Rini someone to hang around with when the others are busy with their arends. () Uranus: Michell is right, theres no need to waste your money on a Hotel , just stay with us , it'll be good for Houtru to have some one to talk to at night when Rini isn't there and it'll be good for Rini when she needs someone to talk to as wee. (saying this as she smiles the whole time she is saying this) () Saturan: says this as she runs up to Adnubis , her and Rini both run up to him) oh please mr. Anubis, we like her soo much...... () M Moon: yeah , it'll be like having an older sister around . () Moon: i too think its a great idea , why not Mr..... Adnubis: please , just Adnubis is fine . () Moon: alright , Adnubis , it'll be good for all of us. ( says this as she walks up to Sarena and places a hand on her right shoulder and smiles that caring and loving smile of hers at Starlight) Wildfire: Adnubis, i don't think their giving ya any choice in this ( saying this as he laughs about it. ) Adnubis: (laughs at how a group of girls changed his mind ) perhaps you are right Wildfire. i don't see no harm in it Star , that is if you want to , its your choice. () S Starlight: i want to , really i do , its just that i'll mis you guys, ( turning to face Adnubis , Cale Sekment and Dais) you three have been like uncles to me (refering to Cale Sekment and Dais) walking up to Adnubis as she says this) and you have been like a father to me , i would miss you guys sooo much. (says this as she hugs her father slash frined in a daughter like way) Cale: oh , come on , do you really think , we're gonna let them take you and not let us visit ya. (says this as he comes up to be beside his comrade , Adnubis) () S Starlight: is it alright if they can....... () Neptune: of course. ( saying this as she smiles) () S Starlight: then i'll stay with you guys. () Saturan: uh, Alex Michell what about thoes guys and the lady and the little boy? Halo: thats alright miss, we can search around and see if we can fina a .......... () Uranus: hey Michell , do we have enough rooms for the new comers (refering to the Ronins) ( and she's meaning this question in a playful way, cause they have plenty of room if everybody wanted to stay there) () Neptune: why , yes , i should say we do. () Saturan: then its setled Star , you and the other new comers are gonna stay with us. Strata: but we...... () Neptune: at, at, at.... no buts and thats final . ( saying this as she crosses her arms. ) Torrent: she's one you wouldn't want to argure with( says this as he is standing close to Mercury) () Mercury: no she is not. and you better take her offer. (says this as she giggles) Hardrock: i think we better. Torrent: mate , i don't think we have a choice in it. () S Starlight: lolololol. owww. man i think that word resting is starting to sound good you guys. (says this as she detransforms into her street cloths , so other warriors follow suite) () Sarena: man you said it , well guys i'm off , come on Rini , its late enough as it is . () Rini: ok, (but before she starts to follow her cat Diana and Luna and Sarena she gose over and gives Star a great big hug) (says this as she gives star the hug then runs off with Sarena and the two cats) Bye Star and thankx. see ya tomorrow. could you tell yulie goodnight and that i'll see him tormorrow if you see him. () Star: yes of cours, and if i don't see him the guys will defently deliver the messege. () Rini: ok, well bye guys. (says this as she waves bye to everyone and leaves for home)  
  
END OF CHAPER ONE  
  
I''M NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPERS THERE WILL BE SINCE THIS ONE IS SOOOO LONG AND SINCE I'M VERY NEW AT THIS FANFIC STUFF BUT I'M TRING MY BEST AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPER , PLEASE SEND ANY COMMENTS AND OR FLAMES TO sailorstar30@hotmail.com AND PLEASE PUT SOMETHING IN THE SUBJECT BOX , LIKE I READ YOUR FIC OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO I DON'T DELETE YOUR MESSAGE THINGING YOUR JUNK MAIL , BECAUSE I GET ALOT OF THAT STUFF, WELL THANKX FOR READING MY FIC, LIKE I SAID I'M NEW AT THIS, SO UMMM HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT/MORNING AND I'LL WRITH YOU BACK AS SOON AS I GET YOUR MAIL. BUT IT MIGHT BE A WHILE THOUGH, SINCE I'M STILL IN SCHOOL , SORT OF. LOL. WELL THIS IS LINSTAR SAY GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT. TIL NEXT TIME AND THERE WILL BE A NEXT TIME, HAHAHAHA, LOL . BYE PEOPLEL :)  
  
OH AND ONE OTHER NOTE, I'M TERRIBLE AT GRAMMER AND SOMETIMES SPELLING, SO I'M SORRY, OH AND ENJOY CH 2 , SEE YA!!!!!! :) 


End file.
